Jacob Blacks Point of View
by RoxyRoses
Summary: This is written from Jacob Black's perspective, it has been written from the beginning of twilight to breaking dawn, this is just the first chapter.
1. Chapter Jacob Blacks Version of Twilight

Title: Jacob Blacks Point of View Category: Books Twilight Author: RoxyRoses Language: English, Rating: Rated: M Genre: Romance/Fantasy Published: 04-26-10, Updated: 11-07-10 Chapters: 18, Words: 46,622 Chapter 1: Chapter 1

This is my interpretation of Twilight from Jacobs POV, Stephanie Meyer owns the rights for Twilight publication, this is just my interpretation as a fan. There is a twist to the story however that may work in Jacobs favour in later chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

La Push had a tranquillity about it that would be hard to find anywhere else, it was majestic and mythical. The trees pushed up through the clouds that were beginning to settle and descend on the reservation. A reservation that had been there for eighty years, the people however had been living there for over eight hundred years. The people were called the Quileute Tribe and were a fishing community. The reservation was as if time had stood still one day and decided not to keep up with modern society, aspects had too keep up such as schooling, medical care, and housing, but the myths and way of life were taught in the reservation.

I stood at the end of my drive way, looking across the land that I was blessed to have a great view of. Our ancestors had certainly picked a perfect place for beauty. The view we had from our home was of the Bogachiel river which was great for fishing and swimming on sunny days only of course.

The trees were like all the rest around the area , very , very tall, they made up the majority of the landscape, but that was the beauty of it, the nature of the area. I liked nothing more than mechanics. It was nice to look at something more scientific and mathematical for a change, it gave me a release from the spiritual aspects in my life and let me concentrate on something totally different. I cannot wait to be the age when I can officially drive, Billy has taught me the ropes and I know I will pass my tests with flying colours, I just need to be a bit older so that I can be able to get in a car and just head out and drive.

Billy was my father and also a highly respected man within the reservation, his grandfather's father was the last tribal chief of the ancient tribe of the Quileute before it had to take a modern twist and become more of a modern organization of culture. We still live as closely to the way the Quileute tribe lived as we possibly can, but modern society has to change things, and we have to keep up to some degree. The reservation tells the stories of the ancestors and there language and we learn a lot about our history as well. This is why Billy wanted me to go there instead of the School over the other side of town in Folks.

Charlie pulled up the drive way with Billy , Charlie was from Folks and a respected officer of the law, we were giving our good old faithful truck to his daughter so I needed to make preparations tonight to go over the vehicle to make sure everything was just right. Charlie was just coming over to make sure he was certain that he wanted the truck for Bella, his daughter was coming to live with him from Phoenix . Part of me was looking forward to meeting her again, but people change and I doubt she will still be the pale faced girl that I use to make mud pies with as a child. I would have to wait and find out, I doubt she will even remember me. Charlie parked the car and I went to help my father get into his wheelchair which was in the boot of the car. My father has been in the wheel chair for 12 years it was an accident that had happened while him and sum buddies were out on a fishing trip, they had gone to Wentworth Lake, north of La Push. My dad had gone hiking with them when it had happened.

Charlie was bringing Billy over to watch the lead up to the first game of the season a game which would be starting tomorrow, apparently tonight was a teaser of the games, and they had been into town to grab a few essentials to keep them happy while watching the lead up to the first game.

My plan, was to sit in the garage tonight making sure that truck was working well and would be a great gift for Bella tomorrow night, after she had gotten to Charlie's place.  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The lead up to the game was finished, I looked at the clock to realise it was 8:15 and it wasn't very long before Charlie popped around to see how I was getting on to look at the truck, my father Billy couldn't get over the bumpy ground that lead to the garage it was covered in grass and random rocks that appeared every now and again. So I showed Charlie a few of the things and how it worked and then started the engine. I let Charlie drive it out the front so he could get a feel of how it was and he loved it, "this will be great for Bella, Jacob" he paused and smiled "thank you". I couldn't help but feel very proud of myself at that point a shower of pride washed over me and left me with a wide smile. Billy smiled also, a smile that showed he was proud that he was giving the truck to his very good friend of his. He trusted Bella would take care of the Truck she had never been the reckless type and he doubted much would have changed since we last saw her.

I went to bed that night with a massive satisfaction.

The birds were chirping outside when I woke up, the wind was gently pushing against the house, the sun was peering through the clouds, and I had a feeling today would clear up to being a sunny day. Quil was stood outside waiting for me to head through to catch up with Embry, we meet up nearly every morning to head through to school together. Quil was a mischievous guy but most of the time it was harmless fun he never meant any offence to anything he said. Embry was more held back than Quil but he still played along with a lot of the mischief, the main part about my people however is respect and we certainly have that, we may have been mischievous at times but it was only part of having fun we never meant any harm. If we had gotten into too much trouble my dad would have been very angry with me, and having the respect he did I didn't ever do anything to potentially ruin his reputation.

School was like every other school day nothing much different, we stood in the parking lot at the end of the day to be facing two sets of eyes glaring at us in an unusual manor these eyes belonged to Sam Uley and Jarad, we had gotten use to the glares that had often come in our direction from these two, and had been initially intimidated and confused by the glares, were they eyeing us up for a fight or did they know something we didn't. I wasn't sure and none of us liked it. I had confronted my father about it and he said that he would tell me soon but that I was not quite ready yet. It had annoyed me that he would probably come out with something like its puberty and you are marking your territory and that that it was nothing to worry about. But I just ignored it for now and decided that we would all just ignore the random stares that we seemed to receive, as nothing ever seemed to come of them anyway.

After school Billy come to pick me up so that we could take the Truck through to Charlie's. He informed me that Bella had arrived and was in the house already but that she didn't know about the surprise that Charlie was getting the truck. I wondered how she would respond when she saw this old 1953 Chevrolet Pick up Truck. Would it be good or bad, she had been living in Phoenix for a while and they all seemed to have flash cars over there even the kids.

We parked up outside of Charlie's and piped the horn we thought that might make her to look out of the window and would also let Charlie know we had arrived. We were right Charlie come out to meet us and I looked up to the window to be met with a face that seemed familiar but more beautiful than the last time I saw her. Was that Bella I asked myself, then I paused the thought in my head, of course it was Bella, who else would Charlie have in the house. Before I could continue my train of thought, Charlie thanked us for bringing the truck up and greeted my father with a brief handshake, me too. Then Bella Come out to meet us, she was petite and pale, I would have expected a tan when she came from Phoenix but she obviously wasn't the outgoing type, that didn't bother me though she may have been a nicer girl to all the ones I knew from reservation they seemed too good to talk to anybody. I couldn't stop staring at how beautiful she seemed to have become since I last saw her all those years ago. "Bella you remember Billy black?" Charlie said which seemed to snap me out of my train of thought and bring me back to reality, but I suddenly realised the smile that I had given her and hoped that she hadn't took offence to my happiness when I saw her.

"Yeah" she said with a smile on her face, it was a relief to know that she remembered my father maybe she might even remember me. She seemed welcoming enough when she saw us.

"hey you looking good" she said to my dad, she certainly knew how to give a compliment, she seemed nice natured enough.

"yeah, well am still dancing, but I'm glad your finally here, Charlie hasn't shut up about it since he told me you were coming", You could see Charlie's eyes roll and stare off in the opposite direction, Charlie was never the type to explain his feelings let alone accept that he had been mentioning things about Bella coming to Folks since the arrangements were made. I stood and smiled in his direction with a wide grin, knowing Charlie would have responded that way then I looked back at my father to realise he was peering at Charlie with the same wide grin. Charlie played along with the joke and replied pleasantly "Alright keep exaggerating I'll roll you into the mud" My dad laughed and played along with his retaliation, "Not before I ram you in the ankles", my dad started to wheel his way in the direction of Charlie who was now in the middle of the road sparing with my father, and I was still stood on the side walk I was stood still silently watching till I heard them shouting "Yeah, bring it!" in a playful loud voice, which made me realise that I was stood with Bella, I didn't want it to be uncomfortable so I spoke I stuttered at first which I wasn't too pleased about but I kept smiling I felt so nervous talking to her and didn't even know if she remembered me, so it didn't really matter whether she knew who I was, and I lived at reservation so it wasn't as if I would be spending a lot of time with her anyway. "ooh oh, hi I'm Jacob" I stuttered out clearing my throat at the end of it, I was trying to not sound like I was too nervous, after all it was only because I needed to clear my throat.

Bella looked a little vacant at this point "hey" she replied, I realised I needed to explain who I was which made me feel a little more friendlier "Yeah we use to make mud pies when we were little" I said hoping that she would remember, " right no, I remember" she said but still seeming a little lost about it all, I laughed because she was trying to be a nice but at least she was nice at heart something that I thought would be a good thing at least I felt I could talk to her showing her the Truck and how to get it to work it wouldn't be such a hard task to manage now. "Are they always like this" Bella said looking at Billy and Charlie still sparing and having a great time, I shook my head and sighed with slight embarrassment " its getting worse with old age" I said, feeling a little satisfaction that I was getting some time on my own with her to talk to her without my dad there, but before I could soak up that feeling any more Charlie came back to the truck with my dad "So what do you think Bella" Charlie said in a slightly flustered voice off his sparing with my dad , "of what?" Bella seemed confused, after all it was suppose to be a surprise, she didn't know she was getting the truck. "Your home coming present" Charlie said with an up beat tone more than usual , he seemed very pleased with himself being able to provided his daughter with a vehicle to get her to school. " This?" She said in a surprised tone, I couldn't tell at that point if it was said in happiness or whether getting the truck was a disaster, but Charlie continued his conversation. "Yup, just bought it off Billy here", "Yup" Billy replied, aiming his smile at Bella. I decided it was my turn to get some gratitude for all the work I'd put into the Truck "I totally like rebuilt the whole engine" I said with a smile hoping that she may find that impressive and with my luck she did and she was very pleased with the Truck being her home coming present. I felt a huge surge of satisfaction and happiness that she was so pleased with the Truck and my efforts. "Ooh come on! Oh my gosh, This is perfect , you've got to be joking me" Bella was ecstatic and I leaped forward to walk around the other side of the truck to show her how it worked, but got met with the door opening when Bella tried to get into the Truck as I was passing the door. It didn't hurt too much it was more the door that I walked into that gave me a bump but I shrugged it off quickly and walked round to get into the truck. I could hear Bella faintly saying "ooh I'm sorry" , but I didn't mind it was an easy mistake. At least now I knew I wasn't the only one that felt like I was nervous.

Sitting in the Truck with Bella became more comfortable I found I was actually not nervous around her company but more enjoyed it. " okay, see you've got to double pump the clutch when you shift it" I told her she practiced it right there in front of me to make sure she got it right. Then it began to feel more personal, " Do you want to ride to school or something?" Bella said from no were, "Oh I go to school in reservation" I was disappointed I couldn't spend more time with Bella she really felt like the type of girl I wanted to get to known "Ooh right , right, that's too bad it would have been nice to know one person" I suddenly felt that Bella wanted to get to know me or at least she liked my company enough to say that. I was looking forward to when we next met already.

I was disappointed when I heard my Billy from outside of the truck shouting of me "Jacob! we better be heading back son, you have Embry and Quil over tonight and were going to have to cook something up before they get over to our place". I smiled a little on one side not really wanting to leave the truck , "we'll I suppose I'd best be off" , I wanted to tell her I hoped to see her soon but that may have been a little intense and I didn't want to scare her off so I just said " I'll see you again soon." she smiled at me, and it was a relief at least I knew she wanted to see me again or she gave the impression that she wouldn't mind seeing me again. Either way I left with a pretty big smile on my face but feeling like I couldn't wait to be back with her again.

Charlie took us back to our place and then left to go to work. My dad was the first to notice that I seemed a slight bit lost, "so you like Bella?" he said looking at me like he knew I liked her. "yeah" I said to be faced with an instant smile and laugh from my dad , which instantly made me go bright red. I immediately went on the defence I couldn't bare the thought of being on the but end of my dads jokes and the word might get around and I didn't want that, that would certainly scare her off "not like that dad!" I said slightly raising my voice and scrunching my face up. "Oh okay son, its alright I won't tell Charlie", I immediately filled up with dread, if Charlie knew he might not like that "Dad don't tell Charlie that, I mean I don't even like her so I don't know what your going on about" my dad smiled and it was left at that. We made a gorgeous steak for tea for the Quil and Embry coming over. We sat in front of the television for a while whilst we ate and my dad decided to bring up Sam Uley again, "So has Sam being giving you anymore trouble guys", Embry and Quil looked at me I felt myself trying to hide behind my long hair that thankfully wasn't in a pony tail today. "Well he still staring at us for no reason" Embry admitted and I looked at Embry to find out he was not too bothered I'd mentioned something to my dad about it, "don't know why he wastes his time, its annoying more than anything else" Embry finished it off. "We'll I'm sure there will be a reason, you guys will find out soon I'm sure" It felt like my dad was talking in riddles but I felt like Sam was more of a threat now that my dad had said that, what if we did find out soon. I didn't want to think about it, I felt intimidated enough so I decided to help the situation and help the guys feel better about it, "Well he'll get bored of it soon I'm sure and the quicker we find out the better I suppose as long as we all stick together it won't matter much him and his stupid clan that he seems to have going, I won't be joining him if he thinks that either". The guys agreed and my dad just sat and listened. "Any way dad we are going to look at the new Chevrolet out front" I wanted to know what I was up against if anything went wrong with it I was too use to the old 1953 Chevrolet and I wanted to know I'd be up for the job if anything went wrong with it.

"I don't know what his problem is" Quil blurted out unexpectedly, I was laid underneath the bonnet working out were everything was at this point. It must have been bugging him so I decided to come out from underneath the car and look at the bonnet via the top of the car so that I could talk to him on a better level. The guys were obviously bothered about Sam's presence. "We should confront him" Embry come out with "I'm sick of his constant stares and not asking him is just becoming annoying" I decided it was time for me to step in I didn't want any of the guys getting into any trouble " Well guys, would any of you confront him? I mean the guy walks around topless all the time and he is really, really strong, I can't say I would want to get on the wrong side of him, he has a tattoo he is so reckless or at

least he seems that way", the guys nodded and agreed that would have been a bad idea to confront Sam about it.  
Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to my dad shouting "Jacob, son! Your going to be late if you don't get out of that pit of a bedroom" I realised it was 8:30 I had half and hour to get to school before I would have been given an absence. I quickly got up and shouted back whilst slipping my trousers on and shoes, " I'm up dad I'll be going in a second" I threw a t-shirt on and grabbed my bag and ran out the door " I'll see you tonight" I shouted. When I got to school I arrived at 9:04 I was late and I didn't know how Mr Ruben would react he was not the type that would take lateness easily so I knew I would be in the bad books when I got there, I stood outside the door bracing myself to go in. I opened the door and Mr Ruben looked at me over his glasses, "ah! Jacob late I see, and where have you been?" he paused and looked at me with a stern expression his hair was silver and almost reflective. The rest of the class turned to look up from the work they were doing to glare at me and see my reaction, I went red instantly "I'm sorry Mr Ruben I slept in, its no excuse" but he seemed in a good mood today " Jacob take a seat I'll sign u in just catch up with the work after class". Great I thought no break time for me then, but half of me was pleased that I wouldn't be met with the glaring eyes of Sam as well, just a shame I wouldn't be there for Embry and Quil they would probably walk past and notice that I was in a detention I hoped.

Dinner time came and the weather was warm and the sun was great it was beaming down most of the girls had took the opportunity to sunbath, and Sam was of course he wouldn't miss an opportunity to show off his masculine body, I wish he wasn't so patronizing. He was sat with Jared and the rest of his followers I didn't know there names. I sat at the picnic benches with Quil and Embry, ignoring them after having a quick snigger at them showing off in the sun. The first thing that come to my head was the mustang that I had seen on the way to school this morning so we talked about the advantages of owning one of those babies. Then to our shock out of the corner of my eye a dodge charger went passed the school premises, it felt the surge of excitement as it went passed. "Whoa" Quil said which made me jump to glance in the direction he was looking it was then I realised it, " wow I wonder who owns that, that's a very expensive vintage car" there wasn't many people in Folks that could have own such a car , or la push for that matter, so we just looked in ore, wishing we could own one.

Back at home my dad had received word about how Bella was fitting in, it was a question I had wanted to ask my father but felt that it may have seemed a bit soon to be wondering so much about a girl I had only just met the once. "Well sounds like Isabella isn't fitting in as well as Charlie had hoped", I was instantly worried, " What do u mean dad?" I asked with concern. He looked at me " well son apparently there very welcoming and she wouldn't' talk about it with her mother on the phone, Charlie says it may just take a little time and that she seems to have a circle of friends, but apparently not everyone is in favour of her. Well, I suppose you can't please everyone. She'll do just fine in time, people are too use to how things are." I looked over thinking that I wished she had come to school at the reservation. "Well you can't please everyone" I said but how could anybody not get on with Bella she had so many nice qualities about her she seemed caring she talked to people and she obviously didn't want to cause any trouble, she was too nice for that. But I decided she would be fine in time and turned my attention to eating the fish that my dads buddy, john had caught down river today it was too good to let it go cold.

The next day I received a phone call from Charlie who was getting increasingly worried about the tyres, he didn't think they would last the weather that was heading over, there had been snow forecast so I told him the best place to get some tyres. I wanted to place the tyres on and offered my assistance "I could pop round tomorrow to put the tyres on if you like Charlie?" "oh no Jacob don't worry about that I'll get them done tonight before Bella goes to school tomorrow and plus you'll have homework to do." I agreed feeling that I was being told rather than it being a reasonable reason not to go over there. he insisted that he was getting it done at the garage. So I left it and told him it would be good to see him soon.

The next day I got back from school at reservation to Billy sat in the kitchen with a long glare staring out of the kitchen facing it up through the trees, I wondered what was bothering my father. "hey dad" I said hoping he was just in thought and he hadn't realised I'd gotten back" "hey son" he said not loosing the saddened look on his face, but now looking my direction. He wheeled over to meet me and was quiet the whole time, "A security guard was killed at Griffin Mill today, Charlie has just called he thinks it may be some kind of animal and has just passed on the message for people to be careful if they are off out into the woods", I stood looking shocked as my dad said each word "Killed!" I said louder than I expected the silence was broken by my piercing reply "yeah just be careful if your out and about okay" , "okay" I replied it wasn't the first time I had heard of people being killed in folks and la push animal attacks were something that was apart of life when you lived in this area. "I'll stay near the coast for a while till it gets captured" I assured my father who was now wheeling into the living room. "yeah sure son, I know you'll keep safe". At least I had my fathers support I did a lot of the time my dad never worried about me but he just liked me to keep on the right track. I enjoyed the meal we had a few of my dads fishing buddies had come over to share the meal with us and afterwards they started talking about myths and superstitions. I blocked out most of the conversation but was intrigued by the idea of it. After they had left me and my dad were sat in front of the fire place it was burning really warm and if filled the room with a warm orange glow. "You know they say our tribe descends from wolfs", I looked at my dad smiling thinking I'm not taking this seriously but I was interested in his stories so I let him continue. " we have been on this land for over eight hundred years and have endured through famine and prosperity, that is why we have the reservation, we are too proud of our achievements to give them up, but we are also kind and welcoming people. They say we descended from wolves so that we could protect the land and also walk among people and teach them how to respect the land as well. We only have one enemy". My dad paused for affect and looked at me "the cold ones, they descended from an enemy clan, our people had scared off or gotten rid of any who came hunting on our land, we didn't want any blood shed were we were and we wanted a peaceful life without them". My dad paused " So why would they hunt on our land what we have here that they would want that they could get else were, they sound like trouble makers" I said getting a little confused but interested at the same time. "Well there were people, and that is what they hunted", I looked at my dad feeling a little freaked out, nothing like this could be real, " they would travel from place to place not living in one area long enough to call it a home hunting as they went". "There are some cold ones living right here in Folks" he said I scrunched my face up and looked at him "what do u mean dad, there are vampires living in Folks?". "The Cullen's" he replied "The Cullen's don't come here its is beyond there boundary we own this territory that is part of the pact we made with them when we said they could stay near our land". "So our people let blood suckers live near our land ? Why ? They would kill people!" I said wondering why our tribe would ever do anything like that it seemed totally out of context for them. "They claimed to be something different a sort of vegetarian of there kind they only survived on the blood of animals and could survive without killing humans, so we agreed a pact with them that they could stay as long as they didn't kill anyone and we would not let the pale faces know what they really were". I sat quietly for a moment taking it all in, " Does anyone else know about this story?" I asked my father wondering if it was a legendary myth, " all the elders know my son, it is part of our history, Embry and Quil will know also they are nearly of an age were it is customary to pass down the knowledge of our tribe, you must not tell anyone else though it is strictly for our people only" "okay" I said wondering why there was such need for silence over a mythical story, it couldn't be real there was no need to protect it really, but I respected the wishes of my dad and I couldn't think of a time I would need to pass on the story anyway so I shrugged it off. "So why was it brought up over dinner?" my dad glanced over to me not quite understanding what I meant, " the cold ones I mean" . " Oh" my dad said realising what I had previously meant, " Well some of us old folk believe that the cold ones may have something to do with the recent killings Jacob and we are here to protect the land so we will be keeping an eye out just in case". I fell silent and decided to get on with what I was doing I had managed somehow to get my head into a mechanics book after my dad had told me not to say anything to anybody. I moved to go to bed "Well dad I'll head off to bed now" my dad nodded and smiled "okay son, good night".  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning was a better start to yesterday I woke up with plenty of time before I had to go school and went down stairs, but I suddenly felt like I was boiling hot, I wondered if I had a fever, so I went down to meet my father and tell him. I didn't feel to good either sort of light headed. "Hey dad I feel really, really warm I'm not sure I'm okay I don't feel right", my dad looked at me with concern but that suddenly faded into a smile, I looked at him frowning, did he think it was funny or did he think I just wanted a day off school. This was no excuse. Billy wheeled over and touched my forehead "whoa Jacob looks like you do have a fever, maybe you should take the day off relax, stay around the house" I normally wouldn't have agreed but I decided it was a good idea considering how I felt. An hour after I had relaxed and watched the awful day time television I realise I was feeling back to myself, my dad had come back from going to the store and I helped him back into the house "I'm feeling a lot better" I said " great son you can help me carry in the groceries from the truck" I looked outside and walked in to the sun it felt great I was back to normal , I picked up the rest of the bags and carried them in " its all part of growing up Jacob, don't worry about your fever you may feel like this again, but if you do just head home we don't want you passing out on anyone, okay" "okay dad, I will don't worry" I looked at my dad feeling a bit better it was nothing serious and that it would pass. The rest of the day I waited for Embry and Quil to come over they would no doubt wonder why I'd had the privilege of a day off. Embry was walking down the drive way when I looked out the window to realise he was there "hey, is Quil on his way?" I asked wondering why them two had been separated, "No he had to head home he said he wasn't feeling too good" I stood in slight astonishment "must be going around" I said "yeah I was just about to ask you, why weren't you around today?". " Well I had a fever this morning I didn't feel to well myself, dad told me to take the day off, and to take it easy". "You look alright now?" Embry said slightly questioning what I had said, " yeah I know, it seemed to pass I was alright after this morning I'll be back at school tomorrow no doubt" we went into the house to hear my dad on the phone he must have called Quil's father, I just managed to hear a little snippet of the conversation he was having " .. I think its happening to Jacob" I never thought much about it my dad would have just been embarrassing me to one of his friends saying that I was going through puberty.

Conversation at dinner was interesting, Charlie had rang and told Billy that Bella had nearly been killed in the parking lot at school by some wild boy at her school called Tyler, I suddenly felt a surge of anger. "What an idiot if I'd been there .." my dad looked at me " I'm sorry dad its just Bella has only got to Folks and someone who is ignorant on the road was about to kill her" my dad stopped me to explain the rest of what had happened, " Edward Cullen apparently had saved her" he said this with a bit of spite and also emphasising the name, I remembered the conversation we had had last night, but was more concerned that he would be trying to be with Bella. I was frowning the whole time my dad was explaining "She will be okay though, she wasn't hurt one bit, I think its time I took you over there, we don't want Bella getting too comfortable with the cold ones now do we. Anyway the first game of the season is going to be on next week and I don't mind hijacking Charlie's Flat screen in the process maybe its time we let Bella know or give some hints that the Cullen's aren't good for her. She is getting in with the wrong crowed, its none of my business but its Charlie's daughter and I wouldn't want to see any harm come to her." I felt excited as soon as he said this I could finally get to hang out with Bella and maybe even become more of a friend to her than just someone she knew of. I went to bed that night exaggerating in my head about how things could be if we got to know each other more it made me happy at the thought that maybe one day we may even be more than friends, but it was early days yet and I didn't want to fill myself with false hope.

The next morning I woke up happy and felt ready to get back to school I had to talk to Quil and Embry, Quil was back at school and it seemed we had both suffered the same thing the day before I explained to him what my father has said and explained it would pass. Quil told me that his father had recently been talking a lot about myths of our tribe and how we descended from wolfs so me and Quil explained to Embry about the myths. Embry looked at me an Quil , "Well its kind of cool we descended from wolfs I suppose if that's how the myth goes, better than it being something pathetic" we looked at each other and laughed and agreed " yeah" we all said practically in chorus. "So now its more clear why the Cullen's' aren't aloud on our land," Embry said "yeah, I mean do you believe in the myth?" I asked them both but we all looked superstitious of it and all agreed that we didn't it was too far fetched, but I didn't like Edward Cullen anyway, but I didn't tell the guys that. "I'm going through to see Bella next week" I randomly added to the conversation "Bella? Who's that?" Quil asked "ooh its Charlie's daughter the one who moved over from Phoenix". They both looked at me smiling. " So is this your girlfriend ?" he asked sort of childishly "yeah, I suppose you could say that" after all I wanted her to be and she was a friend and a girl so it wasn't a lie, and I wanted to get use to how they would react if she did ever become my girlfriend. " ooh right I see" Embry said raising his eyebrow and looking at Quil they were both grinning like Cheshire cats at this point. " what?" I said slightly embarrassed now. "ooh nothing" Embry said. Back at home that night Billy told me that Isabella would be out at La Push at the weekend "Hey Jacob Charlie called Bella and some of her friends are going to be over at La Push at the weekend you should get yourself over there, the weather will be nice as well and it would do you, Embry and Quil good to get over there" I looked at my dad and was smiling inside I wasn't going to disagree with my dad I was looking forward to it but hoping that Quil and Embry didn't say anything at the weekend to Isabella. "Sure" I said in reply "I'll go over there this weekend with the guys, who is she going with?" I asked wondering weather it would be a good idea or not to go I didn't think Edward would go anyway he wasn't allowed on reservation and I would sure I would kick him off if he did arrive, "just a few of her friends Jacob, I'm not sure" my dad said as he was heading through to the hall way.

I went to bed that night thinking about how things could be on the beach and thinking about how it would be sunny. I would walk her down by the sea and talk to her, I doubt I would have the confidence but in my mind that's what I would want to do. I imagined her face when she saw me looking happy and peaceful and I hoped that we could spend some time along without friends tagging along, but i was doubtful that that, would happen. I woke up the next morning realising it was Friday the last day before I would see Bella, I couldn't wait. I wanted today to go over fast part of me was nervous I hoped she would be as welcoming as she was when I first met her, but I didn't think anyone like her could be harsh to me, which eased my anxieties of seeing her the next day. I reminded the guys that we would meet up at La Push beach the next day and arranged a time but we couldn't all get there so I asked Billy if we could all stay over ours and then go to la push from ours the next day, my dad agreed no problem.

We went into Folks to grab a few things like food and a DVD we decided we wanted to watch Mutant Mars, I'd seen a lot of the reviews and thought it would be pretty cool the watch, "my mouth is watering" Embry stood outside of Kentucky Chicken looking at the posters of the food inside, Quil stood with his mouth slightly open. "Do you guys want to head In there for tea?" I suggested knowing that the answer would be yes, "yeah" they both said in chorus. " okay lets go in we'll just get something to take back for my dad to eat as well okay?", "yeah that's fine" they both agreed. We were in there about an hour I was sure I saw Bella's car drive by, but I was too busy eating to be sure. We headed back to watch the movie and surprise my dad with some Kentucky Chicken, he left us to watch our movie he had a few of his friends popping over as well so I was quite happy to just sit with Quil and Embry and watch the movie. My long gaze moved away from the 2 hour long movie to a face of confusion "Well that was a confusing story" I said waiting for the guys to come back to reality "They have certainly left it open for second movie" Embry said, Quil agreed and I started asking questions about parts of the movie I didn't understand. We went to bed that night but I found it hard to sleep I was just too excited about the next day excited and anxious. We woke up around 9 am, the sun was there as the weather man had promised and it was a warm day I woke the guys up and then we headed down for some breakfast I could smell the bacon and eggs being cooked, my dad must of felt generous. I went down before Quil and Embry to give my dad a hand. He told me to take some of the plates through to the dining room, Quil and Embry joined us quickly, with massive smiles on there faces when they saw the bacon and eggs and mushrooms. "So you boys are heading down to la push beach today?" my dad said reflecting on our plans for today, " yeah" I said. "Well I hear there going to be there soon Bella has left the house to go and meet up with her friends at a sports store in town Charlie is heading up river to do some fishing I'm heading into to town to meet him I will give you guys a lift down to the beach when your ready. "yeah that would be great dad" I said feeling an urgency to get ready. I ate my food and quickly brushed my hair had a wash and was ready to go it wasn't long and Quil was ready and Embry and we were heading down to the beach at 10 am. We arrived and had a walk down by the beach. We saw some caravanettes pull up and realised that it must be them but we decided we were going to walk along near the cliff side and up near the trees we would give them a chance to get comfortable before we suddenly landed.

I noticed a young boy who was with the group he seemed to be talking to Bella more than the other guys, I wondered if this was her boyfriend and felt a bit stupid, Quil and Embry might be thinking the same and I didn't want too look like a complete idiot. I decided it was time to walk over before it looked too suspicious. We walked up from near the forest and over near the parking lot "Bella!" I shouted as I was walking over towards her, "Hey Jacob," Bella said singling me out I looked at her she looked just as beautiful as when I had first seen her and she looked cute in the hat she had put on, "hey guys this is Jacob"- Bella said, I suddenly felt like someone had a torch pointed at me and I was what everyone was looking at me "hey guys how u doing?" I said aiming it at everyone but concentrating on Bella I wasn't interested in seeing the rest of them. I sat next to her, she had a comforting affect and I instantly felt like I was protected by her when I sat there, I smiled and then got embarrassed when she said "What are you doing like stalking me!" I felt slightly startled and went red briefly but then reminded her that she had come on to my turf and corrected her "Hey your on my patch remember", I said this in a playful tone, but then continued the conversation before it became awkward for the both of us, I had noticed they had surf boards when I was walking up and so decided to ask her if she was surfing, she didn't seem like the type "Are you surfing". She stuttered "defininatly not !", I was right about her at least I knew that and it was more comforting in a way that I wouldn't have to go out into the sea and rescue her if anything went wrong. She had already had one accident since she moved over to Folks. "Ooh thanks" The silence was broken by Bella handing me a piece of liquorice. "Hey you should keep Bella company , her date bailed." A girl said from across the parking lot, I instantly realised why Bella could have been having a hard time with people like that around, I looked at Bella and wondered how I would explain this to the guys maybe they would see it as a playful joke "She invited Edward!" the girl shouted over, I felt annoyed how could she invite him, I didn't want to let it show but before I could think or say anything Bella answered and I was relieved at her answer "To be polite that's it" at least I knew it wasn't a date it was just a friendly gesture, but perhaps Edward saying no might have worked in my favour how could anyone refuse to hang out with Bella, I would give up anything to go and see her "I think its nice she invited him, no body ever does", a girl from near Bella commented quickly before I could let my train of thought continue, then the boy I had wondered if was her boyfriend shouted over "yeah coz Cullen is a freak." I realised that there was a bit of confrontation going around between her group of friends, but Embry shocked me and spoke "Yeah you got that right" I was worried about him offending her I felt helpless but there was nothing I could say at this point without giving too much away that my father had told me not to say "You guys know him?" Bella asked politely and probably wondering were all the frustration came from and why so many people hated Edward, I didn't want her to be thinking about him too much while she was here "The Cullen's don't come here" Quil added finally, it seemed to stop the conversation and Embry and Quil seemed to wonder off in conversations with Jessica, Lauren and Mike. I just sat with Bella.

I looked at Bella who was sat just looking out at the sea I decided to take it upon myself to ask why she had asked Edward Cullen out here when no one seemed to like him very much " Bella" I paused to make sure I had grabbed her attention she looked at me giving me her full attention "why did you invite Edward out for today ? No one seems to like him not even your friends?" she looked at me with a vague expression at first before looking down at the ground sadly and saying "well he did save my life Jacob, I at least should be kind to him for that" she said this lightly and then looked back at me, " We'll I am grateful he saved your life too Bella" I just wished it had been me that could have been the hero and not Edward Cullen. "Hey " she said which startled me I wondered if someone new had come to join us but she was looking at me " we should have a walk down by the sea". I grabbed the opportunity to spend some time with her on her own, and said immediately without hesitation " yeah sure lets go". She seemed like she wanted to talk to me about something so I probed her hoping that she would feel comfortable enough to tell me what was on her mind. "are you alright Bella ?you seem distant like your thinking about something", she looked at me and frowned and sighed "well I was wondering what did your friends mean about, you know, the Cullen's don't come here", I looked at her wondering how I was going to explain a story about how the Cullen's were decedents of blood suckers and how our tribe were descendent from wolf without looking like an idiot so I decided to tell her but only because I cared about Bella and her feelings, I would have to make her promise not to say anything though. My dad would feel very let down if he found out I was spreading around the myths of our tribe to just anybody. "You caught that huh?, I'm not really suppose to say anything about it" I waited for her reaction I didn't want to tell her and then regret it because she would blurt I out to everyone , but she quickly soothed my feelings on it "Hey I can keep a secrete" I looked at her and looked into her eyes , she looked straight back into mine, and I believed her I felt I could tell her. The next step was to tell her without her laughing in my face, but I thought it would be inevitable anyway so I decided to tell her but bit by bit, it may even scare her now that would be cool. So I started by telling her it was just an old scary story but she wanted to know more so I started to explain. "Oka um did you know Quileute's are supposedly decedents of wolfs" I looked at Bella to see what her reaction was, I smiled expecting her to laugh and I didn't want to be caught out to be taking it seriously when even I thought it was far fetched, but she looked at me like she was completely interested "What? Like wolfs?" she paused and looked at me like she was intrigued "Yeah!" I said enthusiastically I couldn't believe she was really interested in the myth at all but I was excited in a way to tell her, I felt like it was my turn to make Bella happy and make an impression. "Real wolfs!" she blurted out looking confused and eager. "Well err , that's the legend of our tribe," I said wondering if she wanted to know more about that, but she jumped straight to the Cullen's I didn't mind however her initial question had been about why they weren't allowed on our reservation "okay so what's the story about the Cullen's ?"

"Well there supposedly descendant from this like enemy clan , my great grandfather the chief found them hunting on our land , but they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them if they promise to stay of Quileute land then we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale faces"

"I thought they just moved here" I looked at her realising the lies that Edward must have been telling her, I didn't like it so I tried to inform her more about how they had been here before and moved back, because the cold ones didn't die and they had to move eventually because people would notice that they didn't seem to age. "Or just moved back"

"Huh right", she seemed confused but I didn't want her to take much notice of what I had said I didn't want her to take it too literally my dad would have killed me enough if I'd told her and she hadn't believed me. To my surprise I was saved from being asked any more questions about it by Mike chasing after Jessica with some seaweed from the beach, but Bella asked more "Well what are they really?" she questioned, I laughed it had gone to far but I was glad enough that I seemed to have scared her a little and that she seemed interested in my story but I stopped it there before it could get too in depth "its just a story come on lets go Bella"

We went up to join with the others and had sandwiches and juice, I got to talk to Mike a bit more but he seemed very defensive. Bella said they were leaving soon so I called my dad to tell him we were going to be ready to get picked up. Bella left and I waved her off from the road side. She left seeming happy but I couldn't help feeling that the story I had told her had gotten lodged into her mind too much and I just hoped that she wouldn't say anything to anybody.

My dad pulled up with a huge grin on his face " So" he said with a massive grin following after "You have a good day with Bella?" he quizzed me, I looked at Embry and Quil who were sat smiling at my demise "yeah it was great dad" I smiled and nodded. I couldn't help but feel my dad was being patronizing about me liking Bella, was it that obvious I asked myself, I wondered if Bella could tell.  
Chapter 5: Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The next morning was a better start to yesterday I woke up with plenty of time before I had to go school and went down stairs, but I suddenly felt like I was boiling hot, I wondered if I had a fever, so I went down to meet my father and tell him. I didn't feel to good either sort of light headed. "Hey dad I feel really, really warm I'm not sure I'm okay I don't feel right", my dad looked at me with concern but that suddenly faded into a smile, I looked at him frowning, did he think it was funny or did he think I just wanted a day off school. This was no excuse. Billy wheeled over and touched my forehead "whoa Jacob looks like you do have a fever, maybe you should take the day off relax, stay around the house" I normally wouldn't have agreed but I decided it was a good idea considering how I felt. An hour after I had relaxed and watched the awful day time television I realise I was feeling back to myself, my dad had come back from going to the store and I helped him back into the house "I'm feeling a lot better" I said " great son you can help me carry in the groceries from the truck" I looked outside and walked in to the sun it felt great I was back to normal , I picked up the rest of the bags and carried them in " its all part of growing up Jacob, don't worry about your fever you may feel like this again, but if you do just head home we don't want you passing out on anyone, okay" "okay dad, I will don't worry" I looked at my dad feeling a bit better it was nothing serious and that it would pass. The rest of the day I waited for Embry and Quil to come over they would no doubt wonder why I'd had the privilege of a day off. Embry was walking down the drive way when I looked out the window to realise he was there "hey, is Quil on his way?" I asked wondering why them two had been separated, "No he had to head home he said he wasn't feeling too good" I stood in slight astonishment "must be going around" I said "yeah I was just about to ask you, why weren't you around today?". " Well I had a fever this morning I didn't feel to well myself, dad told me to take the day off, and to take it easy". "You look alright now?" Embry said slightly questioning what I had said, " yeah I know, it seemed to pass I was alright after this morning I'll be back at school tomorrow no doubt" we went into the house to hear my dad on the phone he must have called Quil's father, I just managed to hear a little snippet of the conversation he was having " .. I think its happening to Jacob" I never thought much about it my dad would have just been embarrassing me to one of his friends saying that I was going through puberty.

Conversation at dinner was interesting Charlie had rang and told Billy that Bella had nearly been killed in the parking lot at school by some wild boy at her school called Tyler, I suddenly felt a surge of anger. "What an idiot if I'd been there .." my dad looked at me " I'm sorry dad its just Bella has only got to Folks and someone who is ignorant on the road was about to kill her" my dad stopped me to explain the rest of what had happened, " Edward Cullen apparently had saved her" he said this with a bit of spite and also emphasising the name, I remembered the conversation we had had last night, but was more concerned that he would be trying to be with Bella. I was frowning the whole time my dad was explaining "She will be okay though, she wasn't hurt one bit, I think its time I took you over there, we don't want Bella getting too comfortable with the cold ones now do we. Anyway the first game of the season is going to be on next week and I don't mind hijacking Charlie's Flat screen in the process maybe its time we let Bella know or give some hints that the Cullen's aren't good for her. She is getting in with the wrong crowed, its none of my business but its Charlie's daughter and I wouldn't want to see any harm come to her." I felt excited as soon as he said this I could finally get to hang out with Bella and maybe even become more of a friend to her than just someone she knew of. I went to bed that night exaggerating in my head about how things could be if we got to know each other more it made me happy at the thought that maybe one day we may even be more than friends, but it was early days yet and I didn't want to fill myself with false hope.

The next morning I woke up happy and felt ready to get back to school I had to talk to Quil and Embry, Quil was back at school and it seemed we had both suffered the same thing the day before I explained to him what my father has said and explained it would pass. Quil told me that his father had recently been talking a lot about myths of our tribe and how we descended from wolfs so me and Quil explained to Embry about the myths. Embry looked at me an Quil , "Well its kind of cool we descended from wolfs I suppose if that's how the myth goes, better than it being something pathetic" we looked at each other and laughed and agreed " yeah" we all said practically in chorus. "So now its more clear why the Cullen's' aren't aloud on our land," Embry said "yeah, I mean do you believe in the myth?" I asked them both but we all looked superstitious of it and all agreed that we didn't it was too far fetched, but I didn't like Edward Cullen anyway, but I didn't tell the guys that. "I'm going through to see Bella next week" I randomly added to the conversation "Bella? Who's that?" Quil asked "ooh its Charlie's daughter the one who moved over from Phoenix". They both looked at me smiling. " So is this your girlfriend ?" he asked sort of childishly "yeah, I suppose you could say that" after all I wanted her to be and she was a friend and a girl so it wasn't a lie, and I wanted to get use to how they would react if she did ever become my girlfriend. " ooh right I see" Embry said raising his eyebrow and looking at Quil they were both grinning like Cheshire cats at this point. " what?" I said slightly embarrassed now. "ooh nothing" Embry said. Back at home that night Billy told me that Isabella would be out at La Push at the weekend "Hey Jacob Charlie called Bella and some of her friends are going to be over at La Push at the weekend you should get yourself over there, the weather will be nice as well and it would do you, Embry and Quil good to get over there" I looked at my dad and was smiling inside I wasn't going to disagree with my dad I was looking forward to it but hoping that Quil and Embry didn't say anything at the weekend to Isabella. "Sure" I said in reply "I'll go over there this weekend with the guys, who is she going with?" I asked wondering weather it would be a good idea or not to go I didn't think Edward would go anyway he wasn't allowed on reservation and I would sure I would kick him off if he did arrive, "just a few of her friends Jacob, I'm not sure" my dad said as he was heading through to the hall way.

I went to bed that night thinking about how things could be on the beach and thinking about how it would be sunny. I would walk her down by the sea and talk to her, I doubt I would have the confidence but in my mind that's what I would want to do. I imagined her face when she saw me looking happy and peaceful and I hoped that we could spend some time along without friends tagging along, but i was doubtful that that, would happen. I woke up the next morning realising it was Friday the last day before I would see Bella, I couldn't wait. I wanted today to go over fast part of me was nervous I hoped she would be as welcoming as she was when I first met her, but I didn't think anyone like her could be harsh to me, which eased my anxieties of seeing her the next day. I reminded the guys that we would meet up at La Push beach the next day and arranged a time but we couldn't all get there so I asked Billy if we could all stay over ours and then go to la push from ours the next day, my dad agreed no problem.

We went into Folks to grab a few things like food and a DVD we decided we wanted to watch Mutant Mars, I'd seen a lot of the reviews and thought it would be pretty cool the watch, "my mouth is watering" Embry stood outside of Kentucky Chicken looking at the posters of the food inside, Quil stood with his mouth slightly open. "Do you guys want to head In there for tea?" I suggested knowing that the answer would be yes, "yeah" they both said in chorus. " okay lets go in we'll just get something to take back for my dad to eat as well okay?", "yeah that's fine" they both agreed. We were in there about an hour I was sure I saw Bella's car drive by, but I was too busy eating to be sure. We headed back to watch the movie and surprise my dad with some Kentucky Chicken, he left us to watch our movie he had a few of his friends popping over as well so I was quite happy to just sit with Quil and Embry and watch the movie. My long gaze moved away from the 2 hour long movie to a face of confusion "Well that was a confusing story" I said waiting for the guys to come back to reality "They have certainly left it open for second movie" Embry said, Quil agreed and I started asking questions about parts of the movie I didn't understand. We went to bed that night but I found it hard to sleep I was just too excited about the next day excited and anxious. We woke up around 9 am, the sun was there as the weather man had promised and it was a warm day I woke the guys up and then we headed down for some breakfast I could smell the bacon and eggs being cooked, my dad must of felt generous. I went down before Quil and Embry to give my dad a hand. He told me to take some of the plates through to the dining room, Quil and Embry joined us quickly, with massive smiles on there faces when they saw the bacon and eggs and mushrooms. "So you boys are heading down to la push beach today?" my dad said reflecting on our plans for today, " yeah" I said. "Well I hear there going to be there soon Bella has left the house to go and meet up with her friends at a sports store in town Charlie is heading up river to do some fishing I'm heading into to town to meet him I will give you guys a lift down to the beach when your ready. "yeah that would be great dad" I said feeling an urgency to get ready. I ate my food and quickly brushed my hair had a wash and was ready to go it wasn't long and Quil was ready and Embry and we were heading down to the beach at 10 am. We arrived and had a walk down by the beach. We saw some caravanettes pull up and realised that it must be them but we decided we were going to walk along near the cliff side and up near the trees we would give them a chance to get comfortable before we suddenly landed.

I noticed a young boy who was with the group he seemed to be talking to Bella more than the other guys, I wondered if this was her boyfriend and felt a bit stupid, Quil and Embry might be thinking the same and I didn't want too look like a complete idiot. I decided it was time to walk over before it looked too suspicious. We walked up from near the forest and over near the parking lot "Bella!" I shouted as I was walking over towards her, "Hey Jacob," Bella said singling me out I looked at her she looked just as beautiful as when I had first seen her and she looked cute in the hat she had put on, "hey guys this is Jacob"- Bella said, I suddenly felt like someone had a torch pointed at me and I was what everyone was looking at me "hey guys how u doing?" I said aiming it at everyone but concentrating on Bella I wasn't interested in seeing the rest of them. I sat next to her, she had a comforting affect and I instantly felt like I was protected by her when I sat there, I smiled and then got embarrassed when she said "What are you doing like stalking me!" I felt slightly startled and went red briefly but then reminded her that she had come on to my turf and corrected her "Hey your on my patch remember", I said this in a playful tone, but then continued the conversation before it became awkward for the both of us, I had noticed they had surf boards when I was walking up and so decided to ask her if she was surfing, she didn't seem like the type "Are you surfing". She stuttered "defininatly not !", I was right about her at least I knew that and it was more comforting in a way that I wouldn't have to go out into the sea and rescue her if anything went wrong. She had already had one accident since she moved over to Folks. "Ooh thanks" The silence was broken by Bella handing me a piece of liquorice. "Hey you should keep Bella company , her date bailed." A girl said from across the parking lot, I instantly realised why Bella could have been having a hard time with people like that around, I looked at Bella and wondered how I would explain this to the guys maybe they would see it as a playful joke "She invited Edward!" the girl shouted over, I felt annoyed how could she invite him, I didn't want to let it show but before I could think or say anything Bella answered and I was relieved at her answer "To be polite that's it" at least I knew it wasn't a date it was just a friendly gesture, but perhaps Edward saying no might have worked in my favour how could anyone refuse to hang out with Bella, I would give up anything to go and see her "I think its nice she invited him, no body ever does", a girl from near Bella commented quickly before I could let my train of thought continue, then the boy I had wondered if was her boyfriend shouted over "yeah coz Cullen is a freak." I realised that there was a bit of confrontation going around between her group of friends, but Embry shocked me and spoke "Yeah you got that right" I was worried about him offending her I felt helpless but there was nothing I could say at this point without giving too much away that my father had told me not to say "You guys know him?" Bella asked politely and probably wondering were all the frustration came from and why so many people hated Edward, I didn't want her to be thinking about him too much while she was here "The Cullen's don't come here" Quil added finally, it seemed to stop the conversation and Embry and Quil seemed to wonder off in conversations with Jessica, Lauren and Mike. I just sat with Bella.

I looked at Bella who was sat just looking out at the sea I decided to take it upon myself to ask why she had asked Edward Cullen out here when no one seemed to like him very much " Bella" I paused to make sure I had grabbed her attention she looked at me giving me her full attention "why did you invite Edward out for today ? No one seems to like him not even your friends?" she looked at me with a vague expression at first before looking down at the ground sadly and saying "well he did save my life Jacob, I at least should be kind to him for that" she said this lightly and then looked back at me, " We'll I am grateful he saved your life too Bella" I just wished it had been me that could have been the hero and not Edward Cullen. "Hey " she said which startled me I wondered if someone new had come to join us but she was looking at me " we should have a walk down by the sea". I grabbed the opportunity to spend some time with her on her own, and said immediately without hesitation " yeah sure lets go". She seemed like she wanted to talk to me about something so I probed her hoping that she would feel comfortable enough to tell me what was on her mind. "are you alright Bella ?you seem distant like your thinking about something", she looked at me and frowned and sighed "well I was wondering what did your friends mean about, you know, the Cullen's don't come here", I looked at her wondering how I was going to explain a story about how the Cullen's were decedents of blood suckers and how our tribe were descendent from wolf without looking like an idiot so I decided to tell her but only because I cared about Bella and her feelings, I would have to make her promise not to say anything though. My dad would feel very let down if he found out I was spreading around the myths of our tribe to just anybody. "You caught that huh?, I'm not really suppose to say anything about it" I waited for her reaction I didn't want to tell her and then regret it because she would blurt I out to everyone , but she quickly soothed my feelings on it "Hey I can keep a secrete" I looked at her and looked into her eyes , she looked straight back into mine, and I believed her I felt I could tell her. The next step was to tell her without her laughing in my face, but I thought it would be inevitable anyway so I decided to tell her but bit by bit, it may even scare her now that would be cool. So I started by telling her it was just an old scary story but she wanted to know more so I started to explain. "Oka um did you know Quileute's are supposedly decedents of wolfs" I looked at Bella to see what her reaction was, I smiled expecting her to laugh and I didn't want to be caught out to be taking it seriously when even I thought it was far fetched, but she looked at me like she was completely interested "What? Like wolfs?" she paused and looked at me like she was intrigued "Yeah!" I said enthusiastically I couldn't believe she was really interested in the myth at all but I was excited in a way to tell her, I felt like it was my turn to make Bella happy and make an impression. "Real wolfs!" she blurted out looking confused and eager. "Well err , that's the legend of our tribe," I said wondering if she wanted to know more about that, but she jumped straight to the Cullen's I didn't mind however her initial question had been about why they weren't allowed on our reservation "okay so what's the story about the Cullen's ?"

"Well there supposedly descendant from this like enemy clan , my great grandfather the chief found them hunting on our land , but they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them if they promise to stay of Quileute land then we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale faces"

"I thought they just moved here" I looked at her realising the lies that Edward must have been telling her, I didn't like it so I tried to inform her more about how they had been here before and moved back, because the cold ones didn't die and they had to move eventually because people would notice that they didn't seem to age. "Or just moved back"

"Huh right", she seemed confused but I didn't want her to take much notice of what I had said I didn't want her to take it too literally my dad would have killed me enough if I'd told her and she hadn't believed me. To my surprise I was saved from being asked any more questions about it by Mike chasing after Jessica with some seaweed from the beach, but Bella asked more "Well what are they really?" she questioned, I laughed it had gone to far but I was glad enough that I seemed to have scared her a little and that she seemed interested in my story but I stopped it there before it could get too in depth "its just a story come on lets go Bella"

We went up to join with the others and had sandwiches and juice, I got to talk to Mike a bit more but he seemed very defensive. Bella said they were leaving soon so I called my dad to tell him we were going to be ready to get picked up. Bella left and I waved her off from the road side. She left seeming happy but I couldn't help feeling that the story I had told her had gotten lodged into her mind too much and I just hoped that she wouldn't say anything to anybody.

My dad pulled up with a huge grin on his face " So" he said with a massive grin following after "You have a good day with Bella?" he quizzed me, I looked at Embry and Quil who were sat smiling at my demise "yeah it was great dad" I smiled and nodded. I couldn't help but feel my dad was being patronizing about me liking Bella, was it that obvious I asked myself, I wondered if Bella could tell.

Chapter 5

The rain was pounding on the windows that I was looking out of longing to get of, the radio hummed in the background most of the noise I couldn't work out, my mind was too occupied, I knew the first game of the season started tomorrow and my dad would be wanting to head over to Charlie's place to watched it on that beloved flat screen he keeps reminding me about. I looked down too find a piece of paper Mr Ruben had managed to place down on the table without me realising. I decided to concentrate on some noise to stop my thoughts confusing together, and it was an 1970's song my dad liked it but I could never quite remember the name of it, I immediately shook my head and smirked thinking how my dad could like such a song. I placed my pen to paper and then looked up at the board to work out what we were actually suppose to be achieving in this lesson. The ten minute news flash came on over the radio and that was usually when I tuned out, but there was a report of another killing west of Folks, I knew my dad would give me the rant he had been repeating the last few weeks, but it had me wondering now two killings and they hadn't found the culprit. I switched my attention to the window again seeing that spurts of sunlight had managed to work there way through some of the cloud and the rain was still pouring but it would clear. I felt eager to get out of this lesson to catch up with Embry and Quil, I wanted to tell them about the killing I had just heard on the radio.

In my eagerness the bell went to end the lesson and I launched up out of my seat barging passed people to get out of the door , in my stupor I had almost fell into Sam who was now glaring at me with his usual stare "You should watch were your going" he retaliated, I wasn't sure how I should take this but his response shocked me so I quickly walked away form the situation. I scanned the cafeteria for Embry and Quil and found them at the left of the room at a table near the window, "hey guys" I said as I walked over to them "have you heard about second killing up near the Bogachiel river", Embry looked at me confused, "No, what killing ? Where did you find that out?"

"it was on radio, we had it on when I was in geography, the news flash came on and they said there had been a second killing",

"Getting closer to home huh?", Embry Stated

"Yeah, the river goes right along and out back of our place" I realised as I said this, Embry continued to talk "My dad doesn't think its an animal doing these killings anyway"

"a person is doing the killing then maybe?" I added as more of a statement than a question, Embry replied "Well when I asked my dad that he just looked at me and said 'no son, not a person,', it just confused me and I decided my dad had told me enough mythical stories he didn't need to start and bring it into every conversation". I sat there thinking about the cold ones, Embry and Quil were now talking amongst themselves, I hope Bella is going to be okay, I did not like that she was talking to Edward Cullen, but what if he was preying on his next victim. But I shrugged those thoughts off I didn't even really believe in the myth so why was I going to let it make me worry about Bella.

I got back that night to my dad marinating some chicken, something I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into. "hey son how was your day?" my dad greeting me back as I had just walked in and was too involved in my own thoughts to think of saying hello, so decided to jump straight to the thing that had been on my mind all day, the killing at Bogachiel river, "have you heard anything today about the killing down by Bogachiel river?" my dad stared at me and then spoke his face scrunched up slightly showing the confusion "I think I had better ring Charlie". He wheeled himself into the hall way, and I moved into the sitting room wanting to listen into the conversation but not seem so obvious.

"hey there!" my dad enthused "I heard there was a killing on the Bogachiel river.. Yeah .. Man that's terrible.. Yeah, well we'll be over to watch the game on your flat screen.. Okay, see you in four days time buddy". He placed the phone down, I sat with a smile on my face at the fact that I would be able to see Bella two weeks from now when the game started, but I grabbed a book quickly before my dad came in I didn't want to look like I'd just been listening in. My dad wheeled into the room. "Birds of Prey?" My dad asked and stated whilst raising an eyebrow, I realised that was the title of the book that I had picked up, so I just smiled. Billy shrugged. "You busy two weeks from now on Saturday?" he asked. "No" I answered instantly "good, were heading over to Charlie's place to watch the first game of the season "I smiled "Great, yeah I was wondering when I would next see Bella" My dad smiled back at me before leaving the room. I stumbled over saying "what" before he left but he never replied. I sighed with a smile on my face and tried to watch the TV to make time to a little faster. But I couldn't stop thinking about how I would get to see Bella again.

The next day I decided to get ready have a wash , and head out to the river out the back of our house, but it just got me thinking about that recent killing, I decided not to let those thoughts destroy the beauty of were I lived though, so I had a walk along the river and knelt down near it to see the fish swimming around under the water. I nearly fell into the water when I was shocked to here Quil coming up behind me "hi!" I shouted, "you scared me there", Quil laughed and then I did feeling like an idiot for getting scared in the first place. I Smiled "so what brings you up here today ?",

"Well I wanted to talk to you Jacob, my dad is heading over to Seattle for a couple of weeks, he heads over there next week. I wondered if it would be possible for me to stay with you an Billy while he is away?" I looked at him, wondering if it would get in the way if me and Bella become more friendly but it would only be for two weeks so I didn't mind, "I'll ask my dad Quil, I can't see why he would mind"

"Awesome!" he replied with a large smile on his face.

"Hey I tell you what, my dad is around we'll head over to the house and I'll ask him about it now", Quil agreed so we headed over the dewy grass, the breeze was a nice touch to the day my hair waved around in the wind when he blew gently across the land. My dad was just in the back door way he'd been carving what looked like an Indians head out of some wood it was just starting to take place, my dad liked to be creative it wasn't as if he could be athletic anymore. "hey dad, Quil was wondering if he could stay at our place for a couple of weeks. His dad is heading over to Seattle for a holiday, next week" I looked at my dad who seemed happy enough "yeah sure son that will be fine" I looked at Quil and nodded. Quil decided to express his thanks to my father and then said that he had to head back. I told him that it was fine I looked at the clock to realise we'd be heading into town anyway, so I went back into the house to meet my father.  
Chapter 6: Chapter 6

Chapter 6- why won't things happen faster.

The wind seemed to be circling around me as I walked over the parking lot, my hair was dancing above me so I reached into my pocket to find an elastic band, I quickly shoved my hair back into a pony tail and continued walking up toward the school. I had a hope that this week would go quickly it was only the beginning of the week and I was wishing it was the weekend already. I met up with Quil and Embry at the entrance today it wasn't every day that we walked into school together, we never took any offence if one of use walked straight there I lived off track a little to were Embry lived and Quil lived very near to the school, so it was taken lightly. I greeted them happily but also stating to them that I wished that it was the weekend. Embry agreed, and Quil did also. Quil couldn't wait to come and stay over. It got me thinking of things we could do there was only so much that we could do at my place, but we could always head through to Folks if we got the bus, or my dad took us.

We walked to our first lesson, which we were pleased to have together. It was Quileute History, a lesson that we did enjoy to an extent. We certainly had a colourful background to our tribe. I started to wander off and think of other stories I could tell Bella, it would even be a good idea for a camp fire. Now that would be cool.

I snapped out of my train of thought to realise everyone was looking at me, "Well?" Mr Ruben looked at me with piercing eyes, I was stunned and a little confused "I'm sorry Mr Ruben could you repeat the question?" he looked at me giving me the benefit of the doubt.

"When did the Marquette visit the Quileute tribe in the 1930's?" I frowned there was no way I could answer that question I had not been listening to a word he had said. I gave up and answered him honestly "I'm sorry sir, I really don't know". He looked at me and frowned himself now "Jacob pay attention or you will have to stay back after class, I will not repeat the answer after this" I looked at him knowing he meant what he said " okay I'm sorry sir I will listen" Embry was smirking at me know but before I could give a reaction to that Mr Ruben had already caught sight of it "Embry what do u find so funny, maybe you would like to join him after class", he immediately lost the smirk from his face and looked down towards the table. Now I felt like he had been put in his place I couldn't be the butt end of the jokes for the rest of the day.

After class we headed out into the hall way to hear Quil reminiscing at our demise in the lesson we had just come from, he found it quite humorous. I stood to glance my attention from Quil to see a girl had dropped her books on the floor near the Library and I felt bad everyone else was barging past her and she looked sort of helpless. I darted over without any warning to Quil and Embry who were stood staring at what I was doing. I managed to get over to help her and starting to pick up her books "thanks" she said in a low tone I could barely hear "its no problem really" I said smiling. My smile was quickly wiped from my face when a boy barged straight into me and pushed me out of the way with full force. The boy was a little smaller than me but only by about an inch, he had long hair that stretched down his back and he had a plain black t-shirt on and jeans, he had a confident smirk on his face that made him looked like he was looking for trouble . I sat on the floor quite stunned what had I done, I realised this was a retaliation at me helping the girl. The boy laughed at me, as I was picking myself up off the floor, I stood looking at him confused why was he taking such a disliking to me, it wasn't as if he'd helped if he was within reaching distance, "You should watch were your going" I said. I'd remembered Sam Uley talking to me like that when I had done it by accident and remembered how I felt, it might have had the same affect on this boy who I didn't even know, but it didn't work. "Who do you think your talking to!" he shouted at me and two of his friends seemed to merge from no were. "I was only helping her out, what is your problem" I retaliated the only way I could, I didn't want an enemy I was only helping. Before I could think of walking way he came over into my face and started pushing me around his friends started to look increasingly intimidating, I didn't like were this was going. I was on the floor and didn't want to fight back I didn't want to fight in the first place. The next think I knew I saw Sam Uley's face and he was picking the boy off me who had pushed me to the floor. "Time to break it up guys" Sam said looking at me particularly. I was pleased Sam had broke it up, I'd hoped this would keep that boy off my back for a while, at least he might think Sam Uley was on my side.

I walked away in the direction of Embry and Quill who were just as shocked as I was, "What, just happened" Embry said as we were walking away "Wait till we get outside" I quickly.

In the open air everything seemed to feel a lot better "I don't know what happened Embry I just helped that girl out, maybe I should have not bothered it wasn't my problem, but she seemed helpless" Embry and Quil looked at me "We'll I wouldn't be helping her anymore if it includes you landing on the floor afterwards!" Embry added "don't worry I won't be helping, I don't plan on talking to any of them again". Quil added to the conversation "We'll I'm glad. Anyway we should head over the prefabs we have science next", we all looked relieved at the fact that it all seemed done and dusted and hopefully that would be the end of it.

We all met up at my place, I had guessed the guys had met me here in case I had any more hassle of that boy that had pushed me over yesterday. I was glad I had there support. We got to school to realise that there was still a form of confrontation but we all agreed if we stayed out of his way it should get forgotten. He just glared at us with his friends across the parking lot. We let them get on with it and seemed to get those glares for the rest of the day. After school, I waited for the guys to come out, the boy who had been giving constant stares did so even more when his girlfriend turned up who he now had his arm around and was trying to stare me down whilst walking toward the bus, I looked way I didn't care about his stupid girlfriend. I just wanted the guys to hurry up so we could go to la push, as we had decided to at lunch. The weather had been great all day and we wanted watch the surfers from the beach. None of us could go in the sea today as we wouldn't have had a change of clothing, but it was worth making the most of the weather. I had already rang Billy to tell him that we would be back late, he didn't mind.

I Got back late that night and found my dad asleep in the sitting room, I didn't' have the heart to wake him but he wouldn't feel very comfortable the next day if I left him there, so I coughed, but it didn't wake him. So I decided to shut the door and then he stirred, "Dad!" I boomed "ooh hey son, sorry I must of dropped off, how was the beach", "Great dad" I replied. "good good, I'm glad", " I could see my dad was still half asleep, come on dad I think you should get some sleep let me wheel you into your bedroom", he nodded "yeah son I agree I'm shattered" I took him through and then when he got into bed. I went through into my room and sat on the bed for a while, I felt like I had so much to think about. The guy who has randomly picked a problem with me for no reason, Bella who I couldn't wait to next see, and Quill was over at the weekend. I decided to think about something that would make me happy the boy at school would get forgotten eventually and I started to think about how Bella had been saved by Edward Cullen, I imagined me saving her and me being the hero, before I could think too much I was waking up.

I got back from school the next day to find a Indian sculpture carved out of wood in the living room taking pride of place above the fire place. I was happy dad had finally finished sculpting it, I was sick of finding bits of wood carvings on my socks after I'd walked through the house without my shoes on. But I was pleased with his achievement at the same time. I sat down to a meal and started telling Billy about my week at school and about that boy who had pushed me, all of a sudden I started feeling really warm again and slightly dizzy, my dad told me to lie down and he got me some water, I sat there for an hour and watched TV and sipped water I felt back to normal after a while. Billy never moved the whole time. The programme finished on TV and my dad spoke " how do you feel now son?" he asked "I feel a lot better dad thanks" "good you just take it easy, and those boys at school will forget about it son don't worry, I'm sure they won't want to get on the bad side of Sam from what I've heard he seems to have a clan going" "yeah" I stated. I took it easy the rest of the night.

The next day at school, I went into the library at break I knew Quil and Embry would be alright without me I'd told them I was heading to the library to get some books for Geography. I walked into the library to realise that the girl from Monday was stood over near the history books right next to were I wanted to be so I went to fiction books and stood over there glancing over now and again wondering when she would move, so that I could go over there and get the books I needed. I looked over and she caught me looking, great I thought, just the kind of impression I didn't want to give her. I looked over again to see her walking over toward me, so I stood starting to panic slightly, I didn't want any trouble. "hey I'm Amber I'm sorry about the way we met the other day, thank you for helping pick up the books though. I didn't expect anyone to help I was wondering how long it would take before people would stop barging past me" I looked at her thinking, I couldn't be nasty to her she had introduced herself and been polite "its no problem" I answered " I just wasn't expecting that response from you boyfriend" I looked at her glad with my response at least she knew that I wasn't interested. "oh don't worry about him he seems to pick problems with all the guys" "mm" I said "anyway , I'm going to get back to class nice to meet you" she said , I was glad she was leaving, I went over to the geography section and grabbed the books I needed and went to head out of the door to leave.

On the afternoon we bumped into her and her friends again as I was heading into P.E "you should come to La Push at the weekend, me and a few of my friends are heading down there!" she shouted over , I looked around to see if her boyfriend was anywhere to be seen I didn't want to be on the receiving end of his fist, " no I'm sorry I can't make it I'm heading into Folks I've got a date with a girl called Bella" I hoped this would stop her asking me to places and generally stop her talking to me.

It was Friday and I was glad it was the end of the week. Quil would be heading over tomorrow his dad went to Seattle for two weeks. I wanted to make some plans for tomorrow we could even invited Embry if he wanted to come through. IT would be a good opportunity for us guys to do something that didn't involve studying. My dad had mentioned that the tent was still kept in the loft. It got me thinking, I decided to mention a camping to them when I got to school. The weather was sunny there were no clouds in sight and the sun was warm but there was a gentle breeze with a big bite, it was a very chilly bite. I headed out to walk to school, hardly anyone seemed to be around today maybe the weather had enticed people to stay at home. I was half pleased about this, maybe today would be a relaxing day before the weekend and no one would pick any problems with me. The trees were blowing in the wind and I had thoughts of pitching the tent up out the back of our house and lighting a fire. We could tell stories as well, it sounded like a great idea in my head. I got to the entrance of the school and Embry was stood without Quil, "where's Quil at ?" I questioned. "ooh he's helping his dad pack a few things into the car this morning for his trip to Seattle tomorrow",

"Getting ready early, must be excited" I added,

"We'll they have to set off early to get the keys for the hotel you have to be at reception for ten o clock",

"Oh, When Quil gets up here I have a few ideas I want to share with you guys about this weekend, my dad mentioned the tent to me we have in our loft", Embry looked at me and smiled "Nice" he said elongating the 'i' we smiled and turned to the parking lot to see a very familiar face and a voice shouting over to us "Hey, guys sorry I had to help my dad pack the car for tomorrow, Embry did you Tell Jacob were I was",

"yeah he told me Quil, no worries, me and Embry were just making plans for the weekend, my dad is giving me the tent to use this weekend, and the weather is great so why don't we use it tomorrow night when you come over?" Quil looked at me quite pleased his face was more on show today he had his hair tied back, so his expressions were more exposed. "Sounds great Jacob, a good start to my two week holiday from my dad. I like the sound of it". we all were happy with the decision, Embry just had to mention it to his father and then we were set. We were heading into Folks tonight to grab a few supplies, things like marshmallows, potato chips, soda, and some Kentucky fried chicken we loved the Kentucky Chicken restaurant in town, but we would buy some from a shopping mall so that we could bring it back for the camp tonight. When I got back I told my dad we were definitely going to camp out at the weekend, I suggested the camping out back of mine to the guys they liked the idea, if it got too cold or it rained, we could just jump back in the house. My dad was pleased with the idea and offered me a lift into Folks on the night to grab supplies he said he would drop us off and wait in the parking lot out the front and give us some cash to go in and spend. I liked this idea a lot. Embry's father rang my dad not long after this to check up that it was okay with Billy that Embry stayed out back in the tent. My dad said it was fine and it wasn't long after Quil and Embry were over and we were all set to go down to Folks. We drove a different way to were Bella lived it was on the other side of town there was a sports shop, and clothing shops near by to were we got out. I looked down the Parking lot to see a 1953 Chevrolet Pick up Truck exactly like the one we had given Bella, it must have been the exact one because I didn't know of anyone else in town who had one. I looked through the window to the Sports shop to see Bella stacking one of the shelves she must of worked there. I walked away from the window to Embry shouting over "that's Bella isn't it!" I looked at him and frowned " she's working Embry well leave here alone come on lets go next door and grab a few things for tomorrow night" I looked back to see that she had caught sight of us now so I shared a smile in her direction and headed next door. Quil was smiling and Embry were too but I dismissed it to be the fact that we were going to be camping tomorrow and I couldn't wait. We grabbed a lot of things for the camp, we had three bottles of soda, 2 variety packs of 24 potato chips, 3 chocolate bars, a bag of peanuts, barbeque Kentucky chicken, and 2 bags of marshmallows, I looked at the bags as we paid for them and left and thought if we ate all that we'd be lucky. I couldn't wait though. We got back into the car and my dad raised and eyebrow and smiled "Well your not going to run out of supplies now are you?" he said with a smile and then looked to reverse "you know I saw Bella's car over there" I looked at my dad Embry and Quil now sniggering in the back of the car. "Yeah I know I saw it too dad she must work in that sports shop there she was stacking shelves" my dad looked enlightened "hmm must do son" but then I switched off slightly he started reminding me that I would need to find a part time job soon when I was of the age I could drive to help him pay the expense. I looked and smiled at him and said "I know dad don't worry". On the way home my dad mentioned dropping Embry and Quil off as they weren't heading over till tomorrow and it would save them walking back tonight so they agreed to the lift home. When we got back we put the food away in the kitchen, and I headed to bed I just wanted to wake up and it be tomorrow.

I woke up slightly suffocated by the warmth, the blanket had managed to work its way over my face and I was gasping for air, I flung the blanket off me and opened the window, I was boiling hot. The day was perfect the sun was out and the breeze was far away , it was a still warm, sunny day. I stared outside from my window and then decided to put some jeans on and my trainers before walking down stairs no need for a t-shirt today. I got my dad up and helped him through to the living room, his buddies were coming over today to take him out to a Saloon in town, they were probably going to have a fishing meeting or talk about the old times in Quileute. He wouldn't be back till late so when Embry and Quil came over we would pretty much have the place to ourselves. My dad left instructions on how to cook the chicken, my dad trusted me to do it well, but there fatherly instinct in him had to make sure. It made me laugh when I saw the note on the top near the oven. I smiled and shook my head. I heard a knock on the door not long after my dad had left it was Quil his dad had dropped him off and beeped the car horn as he left, he must be setting off to go to Seattle. Quil came in and he had a backpack full of clothes and a sleeping bag. "Come and bring them through here Quil" I said courteously. He plonked his backpack down and I was now in the hall way and had the ladders down in front of loft. "I'm just going up to get the tent Quil" I shouted half way up the ladders. "Yeah, no problem" Quil shouted through he must have been sorting his clothes out and placing things around in my room. Once up in the loft the smell of dust was overwhelming, there was no need for a light there was a window in the middle of the loft and the sun was beaming through it, the roof was high, and the loft had wooden lattes all along it so I could walk around no problem. I went over to a box that my dad had instructed the tent was in, 'its in the green leather box' I reminisced my dad saying as I walked over and lifted the lid, all around me were old relics from our ancestors and ornaments that were ancient. Wolves heads and wooden carvings were all around and dream catchers, the size of an arm chair, it went through my head wondering were someone could have had this. I stood envisioning it on my wall. No bad dreams would come to me then, it would cover quite a distance. I smiled quickly and then grabbed the tent, Quils head popped up through the loft latch now. He was probably wondering what was taking so long. I shouted him over to give me a hand. We carried it carefully down from the loft it was heavier than I expected but all the poles were in with it and it was of an age it was probably made to withstand any form of weather. We took it out back and spread it out dusting it off as we went. We worked out which poles went were and separated them out so that we didn't get confused. The weather was perfect for setting up the tent, there was no breeze to try and take the tent off us while we set it up and we could place it up with ease.

We eventually got the tent up after racking our brains, and then made sure pegs were in securely, just in case the wind got up later. Embry came from around the side of the house "Whoa that's a big tent", part of me wanted to thank him for his help but I didn't mind it had been a great day so far we decided to look for wood to burn tonight so we went off into the wood that was just over the river from out back of the house. My back yard was practically apart of the wood, there was no fence to create a boundary, and there was a river that flowed along out the back and stretched further down into the valley, over the river was the forest. We didn't have to walk to far to find wood that would be great for burning so we collected as much as we could carry and brought it back making sure we didn't fall in the river with it otherwise it would have been no good for burning. We intended to burn the wood on a patch of soil that was suppose to have been there for a shed to be built but I had never gotten round to doing it, we didn't want the fire to spread and burn down the forest.

We piled the wood up and placed a blue plastic sheet over wood and pegged it down in case the wind got up or the rain decided to fall. "Right were all set guys" I said realising it was 6 o clock, "We should put that chicken in, it will take an hour and a half for it to cook," I suggested, the guys agreed and we set straight to it, while we waited the guys grabbed the soda, potato chips, chocolate, and marshmallows and took them out, we took the sleeping bags outside as well. The wind still hadn't got up I figured we were in for a nice summer night. My thoughts wandered to Bella wondering what she would be doing on such a nice night. I quickly come back to reality though, suggesting that we didn't bun the fire till later the guys were wanting to bun marshmallows already and it was early yet not even getting dark.

The chicken was done and it was nearly 8 Quil suggested that we only ate some of it and we could save some for later, I agreed and so we ate a bit of it and snacked on the potato chips, we decided to light the fire, we all enjoyed that Embry decided to stand holding one of the sticks out separately and hold it in the fire he quickly let go when it started to burn. We found some squers in the kitchen and put our marshmallows on the end of them and let them melt. We had been talking most of the afternoon about that boy who had picked a problem with me and how his girlfriend had invited me down to La push this weekend, we were all confused at this and wondered why she would want to involve in more pain from her boyfriend. I told them that I had refused her offer and said that I was going on a date with Bella, we all laughed at this we found it funny. I wished it had been true however, but the guys knew this and shuvved it in my face "You wish" Quil said with a smirk on his face and a smile, I knew he meant it half heartedly I wasn't about to take offence he was telling the truth. I Smiled and laughed and said "Yeah I do wish I had a date with her, give me time. It will happen, when I can drive I'll go through there more often and we could hang out more" I stated. The guys started to act a little more mature, "Are you being serious?" Embry asked, "Yeah, I would love to date Bella" I stated, Embry and Quil looked little lost "You wouldn't shun us to one side though would you ? " Quil said concerned "No, no way I'd never let anything get in the way of us guys, we've known each other since we were kids" we all agreed and then Embry added to the conversation remembering a time last summer when him and a girl nearly kissed he seemed quite happy with himself but seemed like he wished it had happened. "I nearly kissed a girl last summer" he stated, I was immediately intrigued, "what happened? Why didn't you kiss" I pushed, I was curious I didn't want the same thing to happen to me. "Well.." he started the suspense was killing me, "we were down by La Push river and it was quite windy so I sat next to her holding her in close to me, she told me she was cold, so then it started to rain and we headed into a the forest under the branches I figured we wouldn't get as wet I knew we would have to head back if the rain got too bad but it was only a drizzle at this point. Anyway I started by just looking in to her eyes and sort of smiling at her and holding her in close and I was sure we were going to kiss but then her friend Amber came through the woods looking for were we had gone and I loosened my grip to Leah was now more intent on getting out of the woods and joining her friends" I looked at him "Amber ?" I asked in a sort of frustrated way "yeah" he said "Amber is the name of that girl who has the boyfriend at school that doesn't like me" I stated, "No way" Embry added "I thought I knew her from somewere, well one of her friends was the girl I nearly kissed the one with blonde hair, she always walks around wearing those long skirts her hair is quite long as well" he added, "seeming to be taking a lot of notice of her still Embry", I added "Well, given another chance I'd love to kiss her" he added. I smiled and Quil laughed we questioned his laugh "What?" we almost spoke it in a chorus. "Nothing guys I just think its funny how your getting all gooey over girls".

I looked at Embry and then back at Quil "So you've never wanted to date a girl" I asked him "well yeah of course I have, but I'm not too bothered about that yet a girl would hold me back I like doing the things I do now, like hanging out with you guys" We smiled and changed the conversation. But I was still thinking about kissing Bella I wondered how it would feel and how Bella would feel. I wanted to have the chance to take her out now on our own. The sun was completely gone by now and it was pitch black.

I decided it was time to have some fun so I brought up a story that my father had told me "You know there was once a boy, who was part of our tribe, he was called, Hualapai he had long black hair and he was reasonably well built, and it was his 16th birthday. The tribe had arranged for a birthday celebration and were going to have fires blazing and music to celebrate his change to being a man. They were also going to take him out for his first hunting trip as a man the next day. Were he would catch a wolf and wear its skin as a representation of his manhood. The wolf's spirit would not go to waste however, it would enter the mans body and become part of his spirit. It would guide him through his life and help him make the right choices. However it was not as easy as they had planed and although the boy went out on the hunting trip and he had killed the wolf and it had become part of his spirit, the man stood wearing the skin of the wolf, and became startled by a shinning light that was coming from the top of the mountain. The light shone and then began to move and then stop again. Hualapai and the rest of the men jogged so far up the mountain to see what this strange light was and were it was coming from. They were nearly to the point were they had seen it and were walking towards it through the trees, they could see a man.. A man was standing there! He sparkled with light like no human being. His skin was as pale as death itself and his face was drawn yet youthful. He looked like the living dead." Quil and Embry were looking at me waiting for me to continue, I looked out into the blackened woods and continued my story, "They approached the man as he was still and did not move, he blinked and they were certain he was alive, while some of the men gasped in horror from behind Hualapai approached the man and stood and looked at him, the man stood and did not speak Hualapai spoke 'Hello friend do you need any help'. the man stood still sparkling in the sunshine, and then suddenly flew up into the sky high and towards the tops of the trees, the men were startled and confused. Hualapai gathered the men together and walked them to the bottom of the mountain. All the way to the bottom of the mountain the men were in fear and were talking amongst themselves shocked by what they had witnessed. The trees swayed up above Hualapai who was wondering whether they were being followed by this strange flying being. He looked up from time to time to see if there were any signs of him following, but there were none. At the bottom of the mountain Hualapai joined with the chief to tell him of there sighting. The chief ordered that there were search parties sent into the woods and a group that would protected the boarders more sufficiently than there had been. The next day Hualapai woke up to hysteria the chief was stood near the fire while some of the villagers were in terror, I walked over to the chief and looked near toward the forest, the sight was unthinkable, two men were killed and one man lay in pain near the fireplace he kept twitching and violently swaying from side to side, he had a gaping wound in his arm that circled all the way around with a gap. The chief looked at me with concern. We stood looking at the man in pain. 'Hualapai .. Would you get some men together to give those men a respectful burial' Hualapai looked at him with honour 'yes' he said and went to gather any men that would be up for the task, the buried them down at la push near the sea and light fires that night as a mark of respect. The next day a traveller had come from a neighbouring tribe with wisdom on the being that we had seen in the trees, he spoke to the chief my the fire 'you may be visited by a being, that sparkles in the sun', he paused the fear in his eyes was intense 'our tribe were told by a traveller that the only way to kill this being was with fire, he is of the living dead .. He cannot be killed.. He is an immortal being, and he has terrorised our village for weeks we have had to kill our own men as they had been bitten by this creature' he then turned to look at the man struggling in pain 'this man has been injured by the being chief, he will turn, and when he does you will have to kill him and burn the pieces.' The chief stared at me with glaring eyes, 'I will leave now, I wish you health and prosperity and if you need any help fighting this creature we will create an alliance with you and kill this beast' the chief agreed and the man went back on his travels. The chief looked at me and we prepared fire wood to use to create a massive bonfire that night we would create a trap and lure the being in so that we could get rid of him and stop him killing our people."

Quil and Embry were totally silent, I realised I had captured them totally in my story so I continued "The trap was to sit a woman outside of the hut nearest the forest, when the being came for the woman, we would capture him, kill him and burn the pieces. The night came and we had a burning fire it roared in the wind and we went to our huts and fell silent waiting for the being to approach. We waited for hours the wind began to blow more heavily than before and the tree branches were grazing against the hut that Hualapai was in. Hualapai heard the crunching of footsteps outside of the hoot and a quiet creaking near his door, he stood looking at the door, it was pitch black and the only light was from the fire roaring outside the light beamed in through the bottom and top of the door, a shadow appeared it looked like the legs of a man, it stood and stopped for a few seconds, Hualapai stood his heart beating faster and his arm at the ready with his spear, he stood staring at the door not making a sound, holding his breath. The shadow moved away from the hut doorway, and it walked farther away, Hualapai knew the being had arrived everyone was deadly silent, and then there was a horrific scream and then a snarl of the beast. Hualapai, ran to the door way opening it and seeing the beast stood across the other side of the fire he ran threw his spear, it pierced the beings skin and it stumbled back, two other men were now surrounding him and had thrown spears. Someone ran in to rescue the woman who was now distressed and weak, but unharmed. The men killed him and threw him on the fire. The being was gone, and they were safe again"

Quil and Embry looked at me "Well that's us not going to sleep tonight" Quill added Embry laughed, "that was a great story Jacob, have you heard the one were the cold ones come to Quileute and have stayed here ever since?" I Looked at him remembering the story that my dad had told me about the Cullen's "Yes" I said, I remembered that down by the river Quil had told Bella the Cullen's didn't come here but I had never questioned his reasoning for saying that. "So you know about the Cullen's?" Quil asked me "Yeah, I know about them, I know of the myth and how they came here claiming to be something different",

Quil decided to talk for a change "What if they are the ones behind the recent killings, what if there not keeping there part of the deal." I looked at Quil and Embry "That's probably what the elders are trying to find out, if the myth was true, they would have to catch them out to being the ones who did it before they could condemn them as being the killers",

"Who else could be killing people around this area if its not the Cullen's though, do you think it could be other vampires?" Embry asked. "Yeah its possible" Quil answered.

"What if Bella gets turned" Quil added, "I don't think they would dare our tribe would kick them off our land, it would be against the treaty", Embry and Quil were still picking op on the fact that Edward Cullen had saved Bella's life in the parking lot at her school when Tyler had nearly killed her in a car crash. "Anyway", I paused smiling "we'll make her apart of our tribe instead" Embry and Quil laughed at this "She would be better, off" Quil added "Better than being the living dead" Embry posed.

We decided we were shattered after talking and eating and then managed to fall asleep somehow.  
Chapter 7: Chapter 7

Chapter 7 only one week left

Monday had come and it was the beginning of another week, me and Quil headed to school from my place and we met Embry not too far from the entrance to the school. We had a great weekend and I'd been eyeing up a 1964 Chevrolet impala, in the scrap yard the day before. Me and my dad were heading over to get it tonight , it was only the body kit and the wheels which needed replacing but it was great for my next project and I didn't mind a challenge.

We walked over to History and me Quil and Embry sat together in this lesson, it came to my attention that Amber and her friends were also in this class, and that we probably had never really noticed before because we were too involved in our own chatter to notice them, or possibly the fact that Quil couldn't stand being around women. A girl who I noticed to be called, Grace from the register asked me if my date had gone well with Bella, I looked at Quil and Embry who were now smiling and looking at me with hidden sniggers ready to burst out at any moment. "yes, it was great we went to the cinemas" I lied and then looked away hoping that was it over and done with I didn't want to have a conversation with her anyway I'd probably get barged into off another boy randomly who would appear from no were.

After school my dad picked me up we headed over to get the 1964 Chevrolet impala that I had scene in the scrap yard, I got out and some of the guys at the scrap hard helped me attach it to the back of our truck. We drove back to the house and then left it out on the drive till Embry or Quil could come over and help me wheel it into the garage. Whilst we were having dinner, I asked my dad if he had heard anything about Bella or heard from Charlie, "No son I haven't" it was a little vague but only one more week till we were over there so it wasn't too bad. I went on the internet that night to search parts for the 1964 Chevrolet impala that I had successfully gained from the scrap yard today it shocked me how no one had taken it before hand but I was exceptionally pleased. After I had finished my research I wrote a list of all the parts I would need. I Decided finding them was a job for another day. I imagined if I had done that car up and me and Bella were driving through the country side in it how we would feel.

The next day I noticed Embry and Quil at the entrance, Quil looking very uncomfortable and Embry lapping up the attention, Grace and Amber were stood with them and a few other girls, I immediately sighed and grew increasingly uncomfortable, great joy I thought to myself. I walked over and greeted myself to Quil and Embry "Hey guys" , "Hey" they replied and then some of the girls said hi laughing, I aimed my attention straight to Embry who seemed about as pleased about it as I was. Later that day me and Embry started to get dragged into conversations, which I did not like at all. "So what do you guys do out of school" Grace asked, I looked thinking I wish I was at home "I like mechanics, building up cars, and rebuilding them also" I decided to bore her with something she would know nothing about, or at least I hoped she wouldn't know anything about but to my surprise and added frustration she had a reply "Oh, awesome you and my brother would get on just great," I looked at he and gave a crooked smile, great I thought now your brother will want to have a go at me. "I will mention it to him" she added she seemed like she has so much enthusiasm she might burst. "okay" I added leaving it at that. She seemed to move back to Embry who seemed to be gaining most of the conversation for that I was pleased. I turned to walk away to the entrance with Embry we had decided to walk down to our next class early so that we could grab seats sometimes you had to stand for part of the lesson if there weren't enough, the prefab next to the chemistry lab would stay the seats for its students because they were older, so they had more priority. Whether I agreed with that or not I wasn't going to express my thoughts Sam Uley was in that class and I wanted to stay away from him enough as it was. After science, the girls seemed to congregate again, I knew this was going to end badly and I was right over near the main building of the school the boy who we now knew as Weyden, was stood glaring at us in the same manor he had done since he pushed me over that day for helping Amber with her books, only this time it was worse he had his friend staring in our direction and they were all talking amongst themselves. Embry was loving every second of the attention he was getting and Grace seemed to get on with him just fine, Quil and me were standing just out of the way when Amber turned and spoke to me "So are you and Bella official ?" she asked "no, just dating" I said wishing we could be official. "oh that's a shame " she said perhaps the reaction on my face had expressed my longing after all. Before I could leave quickly Weyden was over with his friends grabbing his girlfriend and making a sceptical "Alright, buddy!" he shouted so a few people turned around "alright" I said thinking I would see if he was going to be alright after all, "So who are you then?" he said stepping closer to me and coming close to my face "Jacob Black" I said wondering whether telling him was a good idea, "Jacob Black, huh? So how are me and your buddy Sam Uley ?" he asked coming back up in to my face again and into my personal space, I knew this would back fire some how "Sam Uley, what do you mean?" I was confused " The one that decided to save you last week, apparently you don't learn, and I can't see Sam Uley around anywhere today so lets see what you do now" before I could answer I was on my back again he had pushed me to the ground. This time his friend had jumped on me, I held my arms up to guard my head and he punched me in my side, I could hear people shouting none of which I could make out I was started to get a temperature again and I wanted to retaliate, I was about to lash out when Sam picked him up off me again and I got up heavy breathing, I was fuming. "Calm down friend," he said looking at me, it was strange all of a sudden I began to relax, my heart rate was slowing back down and my temperature began to fall as well. "Do I have to keep breaking you two up ?" Sam said in a cheerful joking voice. Weyden had stormed off at this point and grabbed his girlfriend with him.

"You know, you should hang with us guys more, you might not end up in as much trouble", I wasn't so sure about this I'd heard some of his friends had been in plenty detentions and they seemed to be in a clan, I liked just doing what I had always done. So I looked at him very vaguely and then he smiled a stern smile an walked way. Mr Ruben had ran across to the fight at this point and asked me to go to the Medical room, so I did as it would get me out of the lessons and possibly sent home, but they told me I could stay after they realised I was fine, I walked down the hall and bumped into Amber I grabbed her arm enough to make her stop, she looked up at me shocked, maybe I had grabbed he a little too hard but I was still annoyed from before " Stop hanging with me , Embry and Quil we can do without the hassle from your boyfriend," I began breathing heavily again so I decided to calm down.

"I will don't worry about it", she said practically under her breath, frowning at me as she said it " leave go of me now" she said even sterner than her last comment. I realised I still had a hold of her arm so I let go and stormed off.

I found Embry and Quil in another lesson and there were only ten minutes till break so I waited outside, they came out to meet me "Jacob, are you okay, what an idiot Weyden was, Did you see Sam?" I stood confused by all the questions and tried to answer what I could, "yes I am fine, I have told Amber to keep away from us, and I'm glad Sam turned up, but I was about to retaliate when he grabbed him off me, I started getting a warm feeling and my anger , I was enraged" , Embry looked at me maybe he didn't like that I'd told Amber to stay away from us "I'm glad u told them to stay away Jacob, it was causing too much hassle" Embry said, I was relieved that Embry wasn't too bothered, he seemed more bothered about me and I was glad for that.

I got back to enjoy getting on with the 1964 Chevrolet impala, which Embry and Quil had come over to help me move into the garage, we spent the night fixing up what we could and cleaning the paint work.

Thankfully it was Friday, I hoped today would go quickly so that the weekend could be here, I'd had enough for one week and wondered what today would bring, I had my guard up all day and my temperature seemed high most of the day too, the most hassle I got thankfully were glares that I was use to. When I got back home I was pleased to relax and the temperature that had followed me around all day left. Quil helped me with the car, and then I mentioned we were heading over to Bella's on Saturday, "ooh, that's fine" he said smiling, " I've been invited down to La Push by Grace I'm going to head over tomorrow, I didn't think it was a good idea to ask you down" I looked at him and smiled " yeah that's not a good idea Ambers boyfriend might explode if I turn up, we'll be back around 8 will that be okay?" I asked him "yeah that will be fine Jacob, you never know I might get that kiss" we laughed and I smiled.

Chapter 8 finally the day came.

I woke up to the smell of bacon my dad had some fishing buddies over some of them had just come back from a trip they had done at 4 in the morning, I could hear them chatting away from the kitchen so that was how I'd gathered my information. I didn't want to get up straight away however, I wanted to think about Bella for a while. I stared up at the ceiling and imagined her face looking down on me her hair falling down on to my face maybe even her leaning in for a kiss, "Hey son bacons is ready!" my dad shouted from the kitchen. My thoughts were suddenly washed away, so I grabbed my t-shirt and heading down to the kitchen. My face was a little red an I felt a bit flustered but hopefully my dad wouldn't notice. "Have you got a temperature?" my dad asked, my face was gaining more redness as he asked , "no I'm fine dad" I replied and then stared in the other direction and went to sit down. I felt kind of bad after this and thought he was probably just worried because of my fever a few weeks ago, so I decided to bring up watching the game with my dad "So do we need to get any supplies from Folks before we head over to watch the game?" my dad smiled and wheeled over "Well actually son, now u mention it we are going to head through to henrys fishery I want to get some food from there to take to Charlie's he's providing the drinks so it's the least we can do for hijacking his flat screen", I smiled "We'll be heading over there this afternoon so you have got this morning to do whatever you want",

"okay" I replied, thinking I'd rather time hurried up before we had to head over there. Quil had already headed over to La push to meet Grace and I was there to do what ever I wanted I decided to go into the garage it was the only thing I could think of doing that would take up some time and not bore me.

Before I could realise how much time had passed I heard my dad shouting through to the garage "Jacob! Jacob! You ready son!". I cleaned my hands in the sink that we had managed to link up in the garage and walked around to see my dad was in the kitchen ready, "Ready?" my dad said picking up his wallet from the top of the kitchen bench and wheeling himself toward the door, "Yeah sure lets go" I said feeling like I'd said it as enthusiastically as I had meant it, but wishing I'd never given my dad any ammo to throw at me later.

In the car my dad took an opportunity to talk to me about the recent killings that were happening in Folks and the surrounding area. "You know son I don't think that animals have anything to do with the killings they seem to random, there not close enough together, and if it were an animal it would have been caught by now. There's something not quite right about what's been going on lately and I have a funny feeling that someone like the Cullen's may be behind it", I looked at my dad and replied "But dad if it were the Cullen's they could get arrested, even if they did decent from the cold ones, there still classed as human to everyone else" I looked intrigued to hear were my dad was going with his thoughts so I let him answer "Well there have been a few sightings over my time and your grandfathers, and your grandfathers father's time. The cold ones move around and never stay in one place for long enough to let people know there the ones doing it. So maybe you are right in saying it couldn't be the Cullen's, but it is no animal that killed Whalen. The security guard up at Griffin Mill okay I admit that could have been a bear attack. But near down by the river and when I know fine well Whalen has a gun licence. There was something that startled him into not using his gun Jacob". I looked out of the window and realised how serious my dad was I had to agree with him on the Whalen killing, if he had a gun licence he should have been able to protect himself but there could have been other possibilities I was sure of it. "Well dad I suppose you have a point", I assured him "Wonder what Charlie thinks" I added "Well we can only find out soon son" he said. At this point we had just left Quileute territory.

"Were going to head over to Henrys fishery, we'll get some fish fry for tonight" my dad enthused, I smiled and my mouth started water "Great dad that's awesome" I assured him and continued to look out of the window of the passengers side till we got to Henry's fishery. I got out of the truck and headed round to get the wheel chair out of the back and then brought it round for my dad to get into, I wheeled him into the Fishery, he knew the guy behind the counter "Billy!" he shouted over, he came from behind the counter to greet my father with a quick hand shake, my dad smiled "Hi Mike it's great to see you, were just heading over to Charlie's place, he's the guy who is chief of police." "Oh yeah, I know who u mean, hey you hear about Whalen being killed? I wonder how Charlie has took it, he knew him for nearly 30 years" my dad looked at him in astonishment and I felt the same, wow thirty years was along time he must have been feeling a bit upset "an awful tragedy" my dad answered "yeah we'll buddy what can I do for you?" my dad jumped back into him happy self "I was wondering if we could get a delicacy from you ?" my dad paused and smiled waiting for his friends reply "of course you can Billy what can I do for you?"

"fish fry my friend that would be lovely"

"coming right up" Mike answered. We weren't in there long and were back on the road. "Hope Bella likes fish fry" my dad added with a smile as we were driving down the road. It made me happy to think she would be watching the game with us I just laughed a little and shuck my head "what?" my dad said with an emphasis of him working me up about Bella "nothing dad, nothing just behave when were there please!" I said and smiled my dad just laughed. We were nearly coming up to the traffic lights were Bella lived and then there was a huge sort of bank going down to were she lived. I got butterflies as soon as we were going down the bank. "We'll were practically there son" .. I could tell this was going to be a long night.

My dad slowed the car down when we were within viewing distance of Charlie's house a silver car was parked outside and I could see a boy stood talking to her, my dad spoke up "wonder who's car it outside of Charlie's" my dad passed it off and then someone quickly jumped into the car and started to drive toward us away from the house. My dad looked into the drivers side, a boy with pale skin had his arm out of the car window, I knew who it was. I just had a gut feeling this was the boy who had saved Bella's life the one who seemed to be spending more time with her and went to school with her, clearly I had no chance. This was Edward Cullen. My dad glared at him I could tell my dad was greatly tense and possibly upset, my dad said something quietly to me as we were now in view of Bella "That was Edward Cullen, what is he dong here, I don't like this son" I didn't like it either but there was nothing I could do I couldn't drive so I couldn't come over more but all I wanted was to go back home. I didn't want to be here. My dad revved the engine we hadn't moved far from passing Edward at this point so it was clear that that was some anger being let out right there. My dad replaced his face after a sigh and returned it to a smile. I decided at this point to not let any of it upset me too much they had only been talking maybe it hadn't meant anything he had gone now anyway. My dad Parked up, I got out and got the wheel chair form the back of the Truck and brought it round for my dad. Once he was in I looked up at Bella who greeted us, "hey, Come to visit your truck" I was glad she spoke first, my stomach still had butterflies and I felt a little nervous, my dad looked, I smiled trying to hide how I really felt I was

"Yeah looks good" I said slightly high pitched I was nervous. Then I noticed the dint that she had managed to get out of the side of the truck, I thought It was going to be my job to do that, but I guessed someone else could have gotten to do it quicker. It was a good job as well I'd seen the dint a few weeks ago when we had come over to visit Charlie after the Accident in the school parking lot were Tyler has almost killed her. I was only upset that I couldn't have come over to do it and have spent some time with Bella, if I was honest with myself so I mentioned it to her "You got that dint out", my dad now turned his glance back to Bella, who was now replying to my question in a very vague manor "Yeah" she said. I decided to lean over and touch the Truck I was trying to work out how it could have been managed so professionally without paying up a lot of cash. It confused me, I hoped Edward had not had nothing to do with it.

My dad spoke up giving the reason that we had actually come over "Actually we came to visit your flat screen" my dad let out a sigh which I felt was more with disappointment "first mariners' game of the season" he added with a smile "plus Jacob here , keeps bugging me about seeing you again" he looked at me and smiled, I couldn't believe it my dad had done what I hoped he wouldn't my heart sank and my face felt rosy, so I looked frustrated as I responded but I wasn't about to tell Bella my dad was lying, she was worth knowing that I did want to see her more, but maybe my dad wouldn't of been the best person to have let her know this. "Great dad, Thanks " I snapped lightly in more astonishment that anything else

Just keeping it read son! My dad said smiling, I rolled my eyes in another direction I didn't want to give Bella eye contact she might have looked at me like I was some kind of weirdo. I Turned to see Charlie walking up near behind us,

"Vitamin R" he stated showing us 12 cans of it.

"Well done chief ", and dad answered and then looked at him picking up the fish fry and saying "here we got henrys clear waters fish fry" he said this with a massive smile. I myself couldn't wait to eat it either it was one of my favourites.

"good man" - Charlie said quite happily, it looked like we were all happy at least. Well too an extent I reminded myself. The main thing on my mind however was still how that dint looked like it hadn't even been there, it looked so well done. I was impressed.

Any look with that Whalen case"- Billy asked as Charlie wheeled him up to the house, he looked at Bella he passed her he looked like he was slightly annoyed but concerned at the same time, my dad wasn't the type to hold malice or to be to offensive.

Well I don't think it was an animal that killed him"- Charlie said. This would make Billy worse he would tell me what he told me on the way over. My dad looked at me and I grew gradually more upset with Bella also.

Never thought it was" was Billy answered, I hoped my dad wouldn't say too much it was bad enough he has said that, but when he said it he looked at Bella as if to say it has something to do with your boy, then he added a sigh at the end and washed it off.

You should spread the word out at the reservation huh?" Charlie suggested "- keep the kids outta the woods"

"Will do", Billy Sighed "don't want no one else getting hurt do we." He said this whilst looking at Bella with eyes as if he knew she'd been hanging out with the vampires. Maybe he didn't think it was the Cullen's now has we had earlier agreed maybe now he was just concerned about Bella being around the Vampires because she would be at risk of other vampires harming her.

I looked at Bella at this point I was beginning to become disappointed. I had walked along side her all the way up to the house whilst my dad and Charlie were talking and although I looked at her and admired her beauty , I walked ahead of her I had enough. I decided I had too much disappointment for one day to think that she was hanging around with my enemy tribe.  
Chapter 8: Chapter 8

Chapter 9 Disappointment ?

Once inside Charlie's the warm feeling that I use to get had now turned in to a feeling of disbelief, I suppose I couldn't blame her going for Edward. He did spend a lot more time with her than I had, and he had saved her life from being crushed. I couldn't help but wish that had been me though, why couldn't she have gone to school at reservation. It would have been a little out of the way, but a voice in my head said, it would have been too much out of the way. I was inevitable she would be with Edward it seemed and I would be out of the picture. I want to be in the picture, and there is only one way of solving that. I would have to become her friend. I wanted to be something.

Turning my attention to the game, I watched if for a while, and then heard Bella come down stairs and then the fridge open. I sat listening wondering whether she was going to come and join us, Billy asked me to get him some Vitamin R from the kitchen. So I gladly obliged, I wanted an excuse to get up and talk to her anyway. She was stood making a chicken sandwich when I walked in I got a little into the door way and stopped and stood looking at her. Her hair was wavy and fell down her back in loose spirals, the jeans and top she wore clung to her figure and then she moved her arm to place sum hair behind her ear and sniffed. How cute I thought, but then I smiled at myself and rolled my eyes at how pathetic I was being, I walked over to the fridge but she gasped as soon as I moved, she mustn't of realised I was stood there. "you shocked me Jacob" she said when she turned quickly to see who was there, I grinned I and laughed briefly. "sorry Bella," I said and then decided to have a dig "Why are you so on edge, did you think it was a Vampire or something" I said with a raised eyebrow. The look on her face was displeasing, she frowned and looked at the floor biting her lip, and then replied in a lone toned voice "no" then she looked at me "why would you say that", she said in a more confident tone. I was stumped I couldn't answer her, one my dad was in the other room probably wondering where is Rainer was and two it was against the treaty to talk about it with her and if he over heard me it would not be good. I looked at her and stormed past her to the fridge opening it and grabbing the Rainer, then I starting to walk out the room looking towards the door, then I turned and looked at her and said "You know I wouldn't mind hanging out more Bella" my heart sank, I didn't want her to disappoint me I looked at her longing for her answer to say that we should, "I will see what I can do, You live over at La push and its harder for me to get through there when I'm hanging out with Edward and my friends from school", it wasn't what I wanted to hear at all, but at least she would try to do something, I could understand the distance, and I could understand if she was meeting up with friends but Edward, was something different, if I had my driving licence I would come through and see her when I could. "Are you and Edward a thing now?" I asked she looked at me half smiling the facial expression she has was that she didn't want to say anything but she wanted to be nice "Well not officially" she answered. I looked at her and couldn't say anything I stumbled over my works "I .. I .." then I stopped and walked back into the living room were Charlie and Billy were yelling getting very excited over the game "Yeah! .. Oh that was a brilliant shot" my dad shouted, Charlie was now laughing and smiling, "What took you so long Jacob you don't look to pleased" my dad stated as I sat down passing him his drink. "I'm fine dad just looking forward to getting back in the game" I looked at Bella while I said this smiling a hard smile that I didn't mean in her direction. She stared at me while she walked past the door as I did this. I sat and watched the game and was surprised at how I managed to enjoy watching it , I even shouted at times and got excited when we gained goals. We ate the fish fry and really enjoyed the night. Bella must have gone to bed, as she didn't come back down at all, and then it was 11pm, I wondered whether Quil would be okay but he'd been texting me all night he said he had ended up in Folks at the Kentucky Chicken diner and that we could pick him up there.

Part of me was excited that he had managed a full date with Grace and had taken her to diner, part of me was envious, my night with Bella hadn't exactly been anything like a date and hadn't brought me any close to getting a date with her. If anything had happened tonight it was that we had fallen out.

It was 11:30 pm and the game highlights had finished I knew that Kentucky chicken would have closed by now so I informed my dad that we should make a detour on the way back to pick up Quil from the Kentucky Chicken Restaurant. My dad seemed happy enough to oblige it wasn't out of our way too much. On the way to pick Quil up my dad decided to talk about why I had looked upset when I had come back from the kitchen, this time I decided to be truthful. "Dad I do like Bella" I said "Well I knew that son",

"Great" I sighed, "She's the only girl you seem to talk to, plus you do ask about her from time to time and you did want to come over and see her",

"Yeah well now I wished we hadn't" I added, and it was the truth I wished I'd been as blind as I was before we had came over. "Well why would you say that son, you know Edward being outside, doesn't mean anything, it just means you need to grab her attention more and hang out with her more take her mind of hanging out with him for a bit, he isn't good for her as you know" I looked at my dad wishing that it would be as easy as that, "Dad she is not officially seeing Edward, but it sounds like they are seeing each other" I said this and it took a weight off my shoulders but I could still feel the sinking feeling of the loss of Bella even though we had never had anything in the first place. "okay , maybe I should mention to Charlie that his daughter may be seeing someone in town", "No!" I retaliated "no you can't dad, she will know it was me that said something, you can't, it may ruin my chances altogether." my dad relaxed his tone "Don't worry son, I won't mention your name. All I will say is that I was driving through town and saw her hanging out with a few guys and wondered if she was getting on well with anyone in town, that way you don't get mentioned and it will get Charlie thinking" I sighed a relief, "Yeah dad that sounds like a better idea" I added. "So why do you like Bella son?" My dad asked, "I don't know dad I just feel like, things are great when I'm around her I want to be around her more, even though I felt hurt when she told me about Edward, I still want to be around her even if its as friends,"

It was pointless looking for a facial expression off my dad when he fell silent after I said that as it was dark outside and he was facing forward to drive. Then he suddenly said "You know they say part of the spirit of the wolf that lives in us gives us the characteristics of its nature, wolves are pack animals and will never go against there pack, but when they say a mans best friend, it works in the same respect you have found a woman you love and you will stand by her even if it has to be as a friend" It made sense "Well dad I just hope that maybe one day I can take Bella out, or even just be friends with her might be a nice start" the look on my face was glum, "See how things go son you've got a lot to learn before you want to be settling down" I knew my dad meant well but it didn't shift my feelings for her.

"well there's your buddy Jacob better flag him over" My dad said so I pulled down the window and shouted him over, he ran over. He was stood on his own "Where's Grace?" I asked him wondering how she had got home "Oh her dad came to get her at 11:30, it was now 11:45, he hadn't been stood too long. "You have a good date?" my dad asked cheerfully "Yeah it went really well, had a great day down at the beach and then got the bus down to folks after her friends disappeared and I took her to the Kentucky Restaurant, she says she would like to do it again sometime" I sighed unthinkingly not realising everyone in the car would hear. Quil didn't seem to notice however "You tiered son" my dad asked "Yeah" I answered. Maybe I was tiered maybe I would wake up tomorrow feeling different and feeling okay about everything again.  
Chapter 9: Chapter 9

Chapter 10 - Rebuilding my strength.

The next day when I woke, the first thing I thought of was Bella. Great I told myself as I sat up my head was hanging and my arms were holding it up leaning against my legs. "great" I whispered and then sighed. I got up and went down stairs I didn't bother getting ready, I was too fed up. My dad glanced at me when he got up and I made him some herbal tea. "You know if you feel that bad, the phone just over there son" he said glancing at the door way to the hall way that had been left open, the phone sitting on the shelve that had been suitably placed there by me because the wire wouldn't have reached into the kitchen. I sighed "You know dad, I think I will ring her" I got up and realised it was only 10 am, but I continued walking over to the phone I didn't care, we needed to talk.

I picked up the phone and heard the dial tone I dialled in the number that my dad had wrote on the notice board near the telephone. It rang, and I waited for an answer. "hello", it was Bella, "Hey Bella, I want to apologise" she immediately answered in a sympathetic tone "no Jacob its fine," but before she could say anymore I cut her off wanting to get my point across, "I guess I just want to see you more you know hang out more, when I get my driving licence it might help. What do u think?",

"You know what that sounds great Jacob, and of course we can hang out more, I'll let u know if me and my guys are doing anything in town", I smiled "Great Bella well I'll let u go, I just wanted to make sure we were okay that's all", she seemed happy today so I was pleased she answered "everything is fine Jacob don't worry, I'll see you soon okay" she said in sort of a question as well as a statement, "Yeah sure" I said then we both said bye and I walked back into the kitchen were my dad was. Who was smiling at me and then spoke "sorted?"

I looked at my dad smiling now I was happy at least we were okay again and talking "yes, we are okay I apologised and she said she would make more effort to see me like if here friends were doing stuff in town or near La Push she would invite me out too".

"We'll that's great son" my dad replied quite happily whilst grabbing another block of wood and his carving tools. "Are you at it again dad?" he looked at me "Well the guys down at the ranch are wanting something for the visitors to look at I figured I might just be able to give them what they need" he said my dad always seemed happy the majority of the time, which I liked, it kept a good atmosphere and had definitely pulled me out of my mood this morning.

I prepared some Vegetables with my dad we were going to make a diner and had a chicken in the oven, I was sort of looking forward to my dads stories, he liked to tell me them when we had friends over and were having a big meal like this. Quil walked in to the kitchen, I wasn't use to seeing him when he had just woke up and still found it comical when his hair was all over and scraggly. So I laughed and then he walked back out, I knew he had gone to get ready. My dad sniggered at me and then continued to prepare the vegetables. once it was all in pans and they were filled with water, my dad wheeled into the front porch and was looking out to Mike who had just pulled up in his van " Hey buddy" Mike shouted as he walked over to my dad, I decided to find Quil and find out how he was doing.

Quil was watching some ridiculous game show on the TV which I just had to grab his attention away from, but he looked at me when I sat down and spoke to me first "So how did your night go, you didn't seem very happy. Did things not go well with Bella?"

"No, we kind of fell out before I left. We are just going to be friends, no hard feelings though. I rang her this morning and sorted it all out".

I smiled a half smile, while Quil looked completely confused with my answer "so who broke up with who?" he asked in a inquisitive tone. I looked at him and then rolled my eyes over to the game show " Well its better that way, I can't get too see her that much and.." before I could answer Quil jumped in " She's seeing that Cullen boy isn't she? Edward?" I looked at him, confused, but then remembering that he was down at la push when we found out she had invited him. So I smiled slightly on the side a more sarcastic smile than anything and then I nodded "That might have something to do with it" I added. "You should see if anyone on reservation takes more to your fancy its probably just a crush", I decided to be truthful with Quil and explain "I think I really do like her though Quil, when I see her I fill up with this amazing feeling its great, I just want to spend more time with her and when I see her, I feel like we just click". Quil's face became compassionate, "Well you can't do much about it now, especially if she is too preoccupied with Edward, me and Embry will occupy your mind off her, Amber is getting rid of that dump that had been giving you hassle"

"I'm not interested in Amber" I insisted, " No, but there more people for us to occupy you with, plus you never know you might get interested in one of her friends" I looked seeing a light at the end of the tunnel he was portraying to me "Yeah I suppose you have a point, your getting on really well with Grace as well" I pointed out "Yeah but that won't stop us guys from hanging out, plus Grace likes her time with her friends as much as I do, we can all hang out and that's why I think it's a good idea", I paused for thought but reminisced again on Weyden who was currently with Amber "Well I'd best just wait until Amber isn't with Weyden anymore, I don't want to end up getting in anymore bother with him".

Quil agreed and we decided that we would see how things go and if Weyden was out of the picture I could hang out with them. We decided to watch TV when Quil got a text off Grace, it was weird, it was as if everything was falling into place, "Jacob I think this is a coincidence", I looked at him excited to hear what he had to say "Grace is with Amber right now she dumped Weyden via text, there down by the beach right now and Grace is worried. She doesn't know how Weyden knew where they were but Weyden has turned up at the beach were they are and he is getting too cocky he has come down to the beach with his friends and there's only Amber and Grace together on the beach. Weyden hasn't come over to Grace or Amber but there across near the Parking lot and there on the sand".

I looked at Qui who was now looking at me for guidance on what to do, "Quil text telling them to get off the beach" he sat and text it very quickly and we sat and waited. Then we got a phone call Quil answered it, he put it on loud speaker so I could hear.

"Quil, Quil, are you there" , Grace sounded urgent and slightly scared, we immediately headed for the door, and still listened while the phone was on loud speaker "Grace what's happening are you okay were going to come over "

"We're who's we're? Quil there up on the parking lot you'll have to come round down the side of the parking lot so that they don't see you wait near the trees and we'll run over when we see you"

"its me and Jacob Grace were coming down will they come over to you? it will take us 15 minutes to get down to La Push"

"I don't know Quil, there just shouting amongst themselves and keep looking in our direction, I don't know how they knew we were down here. Hurry though come quickly". we ran to my dads truck and drove down to the beach, I knew it was illegal but it was urgent and we had to get there before anything happened. We parked won the road from the parking lot were they couldn't see the car and ran toward the forest, we could see the group of boys, now were near the cobbles before the sand, and they were shouting over and push each other about at the same time, Weyden shouted something that I could clearly understand "So you think were over", Amber turned to Grace who was now cuddling her in to keep her safe is some way, we began sprinting down through the woods we signalled for the girls to come with us, we thought we'd be far enough away for Weyden and his gang not to notice who we were, but we were wrong, Amber and Grace started to jog over, I figured they were running but they were not as quick as us I knew we would have to help them run faster. They caught up with us and Weyden and his gang were running behind them. I grabbed Amber who seemed very light, so I picked her up and started to run we were running over tree roots and stones and moss, I was terrified I'd fall over and hurt her or I'd drop her. Quil had a hold of Grace's hand and they were keeping up with us, we could here there footsteps behind us and I knew we weren't going to loose them at this rate, we were nearly at the road side and Weyden grabbed my arm and spun me around to face me, one arm had dropped Ambers legs but she was now stuck in-between me and Weyden who was breathing very heavily, he grabbed Ambers arm and flung her away from my grasp, and held her in to his then chucking her to the floor and looking at her intensely. He turned sharply to glare at me , he was gritting his teeth, but this time I was ready I had all my anger packed up inside of me and I was ready for Weyden when he went for me, he started to storm over shouting as he walked "So this is why you've left me, for this pathetic bastard" his face was reddening with anger. I said nothing only waiting to retaliate. Weyden came over close in my face his nose touched mine then he stepped back, and went to swing his fist at me, I moved to the side and swung back at him hitting him to the floor, his friends immediately, ran over Quil who was stood with Grace now left Grace to keep her out of the way, and swung for a tall boy who was wearing a leather jacket, Quil ended up on the floor, two boys were heading for me I swung for one and hit him he then was stumbling while the other punched me and hit me in the stomach, I landed on the floor breathless.

I was dazed and confused on the floor, I was trying to catch my breath, I heard three other voices I had not recognized, I knew other people had now arrived. I looked around and I could see three older looking boys they were all topless and had long shorts on and looked well built, I panicked trying to move backwards, I shuffled on the floor and ended up sat at the bottom of a tree. I was breathing heavily, I didn't get hit anymore and I had closed my eyes at this point, when I came round Sam Uley was stood there my heart starting beating hard again. He stood looking at me and held out his hand.

I was dazed but coming around, and I grabbed his hand, he lifted me on to my feet. I stood looking at him, "What happened?" I asked shaking my head and feeling disorientated.

"We told them to back off and they ran off, I don't think you'll be having any bother from them anymore"

My hand was holding the top part of my forehead, and a smile started to appear on my face, " We'll I'm glad maybe he'll leave us all alone now" I said Sam nodded in respect and then turned to his friends "This is Paul, and this is Jared" he said pointing at each. Jared wasn't as muscular as the rest he wasn't toned but he still had size about him, he had a cheerful face and short hair he had the tattoo that the clan all seemed to have and he had blue long shorts on, Paul was more toned and muscular and he also had short hair and green long shorts on, he was a little taller than Jared, but not as tall as Sam. Sam was the most muscular and the most tall.

I then proceed to introduce us and we all shook his hand when I told him who each of us were. "I'm Jacob," I said shaking his hand, " this is Quil, .. Grace.. Amber " within each gap between everyone's name Sam and his friends turned to shake there hand. It all seemed very respectful. "It is nice to meet you all, we were just hiking through the woods, we often do you might see us out from time to time. So why did Weyden pick the problem?" Sam asked and I felt the need to answer he seemed to have an authoritative voice about him, "Amber split up with him and he came down bothering them at the beach so we decided to come down and try to save them" I said admirably. "Ah I see, that was very respectful of you" Sam said. "So how are you getting home?" Sam asked in a concerned tone. "Well, I kind of hijacked my dads car to get down here" I said with my head slightly down thinking how I would get into a bit of trouble when we got back. "Ah Billy black is it?" I looked at him "Yes, how do u know?"

"Oh, he knows my father" he said shifting it off with ease as no big deal. "I will drive you back in Billy's car that way you can't get wrong off the police or off your dad, Jared can get Amber and Grace back home in his car just up the road" I stood and looked at Quill who agreed it was a good idea.

We walked with Sam to the truck, and we walked behind him he said he could see it from were we were, I admired his strength and his masculinity I admired him in a way that felt inspiring. We never spoke all the way to the truck and then I handed him the keys, he started the truck up and then we sat in and drove back to my house. When we got back my dad was sat in the door way looking out, he recognised Sam straight away. "Why hello Sam!" Billy said , then looking at the truck and looking very confused "You taking my truck out for a spin?" he said in a happy tone, Sam looked at him and Smiled a big grin "Hello Billy, I just took Quil and Jacob down to the beach for a while, me Jared and Paul were heading out to do some hiking," Billy looked at me and then started to nod his head and smile, " That's fine Sam I know you'll look after my boy" then he turned around his wheel chair and wheeled into the house we all followed Sam behind my dad closely. I was confused by my dads reaction but figured he knew Sam's dad very well so he would trust Sam for that reason, I was relieved as I thought I'd be grounded for weeks for leaving in the car but my dad mustn't have seen and he thought it was all under the influence of Sam which seemed to calm him.

I would question my dad about Sam later.

Quil and me stood in the kitchen while my dad and Sam talked about hiking through the woods, and they were talking about some bears they had seen up north of Folks. Me and Quil looked at each other confused. I didn't know my dad was on such a sociable level with Sam and Quil was just pleased that we hadn't got into bags of trouble. We decided to leave and walk in to my room were we would talk about what had happened.

"Well I'm glad he turned up, but it was just as well we would have been a mess if he hadn't been there" Quil said as we sat down in my room. "Yeah I'm glad too Quil, you should check on Amber and Grace and see if they got home okay, but slightly off subject. Do you think its weird that Sam knows my dad, I mean with the whole clan that Sam has going I hope my dad doesn't expect me to join it. I like just doing things the way they are now." Quil looked at me but put me at ease straight away " He probably just knows your father because of his father being a friend of his, he probably was okay with him taking the truck because he was older than you and should be more responsible. Plus if he knows Sam's dad Sam wouldn't dare step out of line. As far as the clan goes, I doubt your dad would want you to join it he's never mentioned it to you in the past so I wouldn't let it bother you too much" I agreed with Quil's answer and then he went to phone Grace to check they were okay. I was left in my room, it was silent and it got me thinking about Grace and Amber, and how I had helped her I was pleased with myself for that. I just wished I could have been as strong as Sam then I could have really been the hero. Then I started to think about Bella I wondered how she was doing it was only this morning I had rang her to check me and her were okay.

"Dinners up guys!" I heard my dad shout from the kitchen. I went to join my dad Quil was still outside on the phone to Grace he seemed happy enough they must have been okay I could see him smiling and talking. My dad looked happy and Sam had left. "So you were down in the woods with Sam huh?" he questioned "Yeah, it was good we just went to the one down near La Push beach" I answered "Well I think its good son, talking to other boys can be helpful, and Sam is a responsible boy. I like him. You should hang out with him more, its nice to see your growing up." I looked at my dad thinking that these were the words I had feared him saying "Well I think Sam is a bit old for me yet but he seems nice enough, maybe in time, that whole clan he's got going puts me off though dad. Do you not think it's a bad idea" I looked at my dad quizzing his facial expressions and his answer. My dad answered in a calm tone "Our tribe is a clan in a certain respect son, its what our people are about. Sam is a respectable boy, and I'd rather you were in his clan to some of the other groups of boys I see around these days" I figured I would think about what my dad had said but for now it was not what I wanted. I decided to just nod at my dad I knew he wouldn't push me on people and tell me who to hang out with so I just left it. Quil walked in and said Amber was fine and Grace was also, and that they were looking forward to seeing us at school in the morning. I looked at my dad who was now laughing and had a smile " Well dating huh? You know you think about joining Sam's Clan, you two are growing up too fast" I looked at my dad " dad I'm only 15, and its not dating there just friends" my dad smiled and left it at that.

My dad started telling us a story about how our tribe turned into ware wolfs in the beginning like our creation in a way. Although me and Quil didn't believe half the stuff my dad said we still sat and listened it was usually interesting stuff. "Did I ever tell you how our tribe were created?" my dad started I shook my head "Well they say it started 600 years ago, when a wise chief was performing a ritual with a young man, gaining him adulthood, it was customary for each young man entering adult hood to have this ritual, with the chief. The boy stood on the opposite end of the fire while the chief stood exactly opposite him and read out chants and threw things into the fire that would give the new young man power in his manhood. Whilst concocting this ritual, it was suddenly interrupted by a pale man walked into the area , he flew at the young man the chief jumped in front and ended up getting bit. The boy ran over to try and helped the chief who was struggling on the floor, but he flung the boy away. There were allsorts of wild lights and growls and screams that came from the chief who was changing into something on the floor, the spirits he had entered into the fire flew into the air and then launched back down the Earth the vampire had come back to attack the chief again this time killing him. When the spirits flew back down to the earth they entered his body and he began to morph him. The young man stood and stared in horror as the chief turned into the wolf, the chief was frightened and startled and the young boy went to harm the wolf because he was confused and in self defence, but the wolf bit him, the men of the tribe came to save the boy who was bit and calmed tried to calm down the chief, but the boy who the chief had bitten was now on the floor morphing as well he lay struggling he was morphing into a wolf as well.

They managed to calmed down the boy first, when he calmed down, he turned back into a human. The chief realising this started to calm down himself, and thus started the werewolves and that is why our sworn enemy was always said to be the cold ones, or vampires. The tribe realised that it was possible for these two to morph between being a human and a wolf and anger played a big part in the transformation, over time the young boy got married and had children, they found that the children gained the same power but they gained it when they were of an age to turn to manhood, it was like puberty and it was something inside of the young men that was waiting to happen".

My dad looked at us as we ate and sat listening intensively, "They say that it has been carried down from generation to generation and that some of the young men of our tribe still have this ability" Quil looked at my dad " That would be cool, but people wouldn't accept it now if you randomly turned into a werewolf", I looked at my dad thinking Quil had a good point, "Well that's probably were Clans and Groups come into play, if you were to carry the gene of the werewolf in you would probably not leave Quileute territory unless very necessary and you had complete control over the transformation". My dad seemed quite serious at this point, my dad and Quil sat talking about the transformation and what it could feel like, I tuned out to my own thoughts, even if I did consider that I had that gene in me I hoped I didn't because I'd not get to see Bella, she had enough on her hands with that monster she was supposedly seeing. Edward. "If I turned into a werewolf I wouldn't be able to see people, though would I ?" I asked my dad "no you would have to stick with your own kind for a while",

"it would be an honour if you were a werewolf, you would carry the spirits your ancestors had past down and you would be meant to look after our land and make sure that we were safe from any intruders," my dad added. He looked on it as being a big honour I saw it as a hindrance. But Quil took billys attention Quil seemed more interested than I did. I didn't want to believe.  
Chapter 10: Chapter 10

Chapter 11 - Dream on

It was mid week and Weyden was still not over his break up with Amber, he kept adding the odd glance over, even though it appeared he had moved on with someone else. Amber and Grace seemed more friendly than I had expected and we all seemed to get on just fine. Embry even started to warm into Grace even more Quil started to relax around the company of girls, and well I started to accept that I would have to move on from Bella or at least try. Amber had mentioned a trip to Neah Bay up the north of Quileute territory it would be better than bumping into anyone we knew round Folks and La Push, and that I definitely vouched for I didn't want to bump into anyone. I wanted to be as far away from Quileute as possible, bumping into Weyden while we were out could spout another fight, or he could just try to upset Amber we knew he had only got with someone else to try and prove a point to everyone. Amber was still getting e-mails from him saying how he didn't stand for that kind of thing and who did she think she was, his threatening behaviour was worrying us all and we had been walking her home after school just in case that creep decided to follow her home.

I lay in bed it was 10 pm and I was ready for a good nights sleep, I hadn't heard from Bella all week so far, so much for keeping in touch. I would have to get her mobile phone number so that I could try and keep in touch more often. I gazed up at the ceiling and started to drift off..

"Jacob!" a familiar voice shouted from across the other side of the river "Bella!" I shouted back "come on over, its great to see you", she started walking over the river using the rocks to keep her from going in the water, and she finally made it to the side of the river I was on, she ran and jumped straight into my arms, I held them open for her and squeezed her in tight. "I'm so glad to see you Jacob she said" I looked at her eyes, they said so many things to me, her beauty was so loving and she looked up into my eyes gazing at them like she admired me. I leaned in for a kiss slowly looking at her eyes constantly In case she felt uncomfortable, but she looked totally relaxed in my arms. My lips touched hers and they were so soft, my heart filled up I felt warm and if it were even more possible, I hugged her in more tightly my arms were never going to let her go. I stopped kissing her to look at her face her eyes were closed, and then she opened them slowly looking at me. It felt so real, I went in to kiss her again and my lips touched hers .."Jacob, Jacob!" I jumped my body launched up and I woke up with a huge jolt, " what! What! I shouted in total shock.

"Jacob, Amber is on the phone" my dad was shouting from the hall way, "I'll be right there" I shouted back. I was totally confused why would she be ringing me and why this early on a morning it was only half seven. I quickly rushed on a t-shirt and sprinted to the phone. "Hello" I said in a confused tone that would let her know I was wondering why she was ringing me. "Hey, I'm sorry for the call, I got an e-mail this morning of Weyden, he said that he wants to see me and that its important he wants to see me before school," I fell silent, "Amber are you wanting to get hurt ?" I said in a more annoyed tone I was thinking of her safety "Jacob I don't want to see him this morning but will you come and get me before school because I don't want him just turning up anyway" I sighed "yeah I'll come and get you, just don't leave the house okay" I quickly got my trousers on and tied my hair back had a quick wash and left the house with an hour to spare it only took 15 minutes to walk over there so I would be there pretty soon, from her house it would take 30 minutes to get to school.

I set of walking to see Weyden's car had parked in a drive way near the house, I figured this was going to go badly, but Weyden was not in the car. I walked up to the porch and heard murmuring and instinct took over, I had a thought in my head that Weyden was in her house and that she was in there too. I didn't want to intrude and I didn't want to knock on the door if Weyden was inside I would have opened a door in to his fist. So I walked around the side of the house to realise that they were in the back garden of her house , I stood around the side of the house listening.

"I can't deal with the way you go on Weyden, its not what I want. I feel like I can do things now and go places and I'm not under your arm all of the time." Amber was practically pleading as she said each word "Amber I can change I can give you the space you need, I didn't realise how much I was shielding you from everything before, I'm sorry. Give me chance I'll show you I can change, please. I really can't believe how much I feel I have lost now that your not with me. I need you Amber" I peered around the side of the house to see Weyden holding her hand when he had finished saying his piece. She snatched away "Weyden you have to accept Jacob, Quil and Embry there my friends now and if you remember this is why I couldn't be with you. You were picking fights with Jacob, he likes someone else.." I tuned out thinking, and realising she remembered that I had that date with Bella that I had lied initially about then I looked back Weyden had hold of her in his arms holding her in she had her hand on his chest pushing her back away from him in a way that wasn't forceful but letting him know she didn't want to be that close to him. " Amber I will accept them I didn't want my girl being took off me by someone else, I freaked. I'm sorry please give me another chance." she looked at him and considered it. "I will think about it Weyden but you have to get rid of that girl, you can't use that as a tool against me or to show everyone else that you've moved on, you've got to get rid of that side of you." he leaned in for a kiss and held her head so that he could he seemed awkward from were I was she wasn't exactly willing and he wasn't exactly giving her any choice. After he had finished his brief kiss he spoke " I will change Amber I promise everything will look different to you today. You will notice the change." She looked at him and sighed " let me drive you to school " he said, "No Jacob is coming around for me I asked him to walk me in today" I looked at his face he sighed and looked displeased but answered "I'll give you both a lift in, when will he be here ?" he asked Amber who now looked a lot more happier than before " He should be here soon" at this point she started to walk towards were I was so I ran quickly to the porch and rang the door bell. She ran around at that point to realise it was me "ah Jacob!" she said with a huge smile "Hey" I said will a concerned look on my face, "oh its alright Weyden is going to give us a lift into school" I looked in disbelief "okay" I said and then let him lead the way once in the car she wrote me a message on her phone telling me she would explain at school. So I nodded and then never spoke the rest of the way to school. Weyden got out of the car and looked at me, I looked back not giving him a bad look but more of a blank look. "Things are going to change, I'm not going to be the guy I was before Amber means too much to me for me to loose her" I looked back and him and smiled "then change for her, don't let something stop you and keep you from her if you want her" he nodded a respectful not at my answer and I walked away Amber walked with me. On the way to the next class she explained to me what had happened and how she had gone outside to bring the dog in and he had been walking around to the back door to knock on it as she mustn't have heard him knocking at the front door.

Grace and Amber talked most of the day mainly about Weyden and what they thought, Quil, and Embry soon got to find out what had happened, when Grace explained it to them. Embry pointed out that he hoped I wasn't getting dragged into any more hassle, but Amber agreed that we should keep the plans for the weekend the same as it would take time for her and Weyden to get back together, she wanted to be sure first".

Friday came and we were all excited about our trip to Neah Bay, I'd got back from school and Quil's dad would be back from Seattle tomorrow so he was excited to hear about how his dad's holiday had been. My dad wheeled in from the other room, "There has been a bare human foot print found East of Quilts River" I looked at my dad wondering what he was talking about, but realising about the deaths that had happened, "proves my theory son" he said as he wheeled away grabbing the phone and dialling a number I could hear him talking to his friends about the footprint and telling them to spread the word. I thought nothing of it I wanted to concentrate on tomorrow being a great day out. I'd never been to Neah Bay before and according to the weather man, we were set for sun so I was very pleased.

I woke up at 8 which made me happy, I could have a few hours to myself before we set off up to Neah Bay at 10 am.

The day went really well, the sun was warm, the sea was warm, and everything was new to me it was a great refresher, and I loved every minute. Driving back made me wish we could have stayed longer but the girls seemed to have enjoyed it as well and it was well deserved for all of us.

Back at home Billy was sat watching the game it was late about 9:30pm, so I joined him Quil had gone home to see his dad who was back from Seattle. So it was the first time I'd gotten some time just with my dad for a while. "Well I heard form Charlie tonight that's why I'm not over there" I looked at my dad wondering what had happened Billy and my dad were like two peas in a pod. "Bella is officially with that Cullen boy, she is going to ruin her life" I looked at my dad "Dad you can't take this so seriously , I've come to terms that me and Bella will be no more than friends, and you need to realise that the myths are just myths." My dad looked at me slightly offended "Jacob.. My dad was about to continue his conversation when the phone rang I went to go and grab it, " Hello" I said, it was Charlie " Dad its Charlie on the phone" my dad wheeled in to answer it "Hello Charlie, what the matter are you okay". My dad hit the loud speaker button so I could hear the conversation, "Bella's left town she left, she said she didn't want to fall in love with that Cullen boy she couldn't do this , and that she didn't want to be cooped up with me the rest of her life so she left. I think she is confused and I don't know what to do" Billy fell silent. "She has left Folks, on her own?" my dads concern was beginning to rub off on me. "Hold tight Charlie and ring her mother that's the only thing you can do, you should ring that Cullen boy's father as well find out what is happening" Charlie agreed and then went. I looked at my dad "is she going to be okay, I'm worried" my dad looked at me " yes me too son, I hope that Cullen boy hasn't gone off with her god knows what will happen, there'll be a war I'm telling you" my dads ranting was going dull as he wheeled himself determinedly into the living room were we had another phone and a phone book with his friends numbers in he began ringing people and talking about the rants he had just told me. I went to bed, and I thought about her hoping she would be okay , that's all I could do then the phone rang and woke me up I had fallen asleep reading. I heard my dad talking and then I got up to see what had happened. "Charlie's rang that Cullen boys father, him and Edward have gone looking for her" I looked at my dad "okay, well good night" my dad knew I was upset, "I hate it just as much as you do" I sighed and then we both decided it was time we went to bed, it had been a long day.

By Wednesday a lot had happened Bella's mom had come home from Phoenix, and we had found out what happened to Bella, but the thought made me feel sick apparently she had left her dads because of Edward Cullen and then Edward and his dad had caught up with her. They booked a hotel and had convinced her to stay when she tripped and fell down two flights of stairs and went through a window. How clumsy can she be. She had gained consciousness today also, which I was pleased about I was scared she wouldn't pull through. Her mother was also debating her moving over to Florida with her and Phil but Bella had wanted to stay in Folks. Her mom and Charlie were considering what they should do but hadn't come to a final conclusion yet. I hope she stays in Folks it'd be closer than Florida. I wanted to go through and see her but Billy said not while the Cullen's were there, and he also didn't want me to see Bella like that he said it would upset me too much.

By Friday I was pleased to hear that they had come to the conclusion that she would stay in Folks. I am pleased to hear she will be out soon also she is recovering brilliantly according to Charlie, and it is her Prom this weekend. I wished I could have gone with her.

The week past slowly and it made me feel so tense at times, I needed the week to go quicker, things seemed a lot more at ease with Weyden he had his moments but Amber seemed to be able to put him in his place and he would behave. Embry seemed happy enough with Grace and me and Quil were still enjoying our single life and I we had almost finished rebuilding the 1964 Chevrolet impala, we were very proud of our achievements.  
Chapter 11: Chapter 11

Chapter 12 The start of a good summer

I Knew today was Bella's Prom, it was my first thought, when I opened my eyes, to a squint. The light coming through the window was shinning directly on the mirror I had across from my bed and it was glaring in to my eyes. I sat up quickly to move from the glare and sat on the edge of my bed to catch my senses. The window in my room was slightly open and the breeze outside was filling my room with a cool refreshing breeze. The birds were chirping as usual. It gave me a good feeling about today. Then I looked at the clock it was 9 am, the first thought I had was that my father was very quiet I wondered if he was still asleep. Usually I would hear him pottering around somewhere doing something.

A loud noise coming from the kitchen startled me, I shot up and opened my door leaping out of the room and dashing across the hallway to the kitchen door "Dad!" I shouted as I entered the room. "Oh hello son, just ironing your shirt" I looked at my dad. Shirt? .. What was that for. I looked at him confused to realise the crashing noise had come from the laundry basket that had fallen from the bench top to the floor. My dad had hangers for the shirt and dress trousers. I looked in total confusion. "Dad what is all this for" I questioned.

"Well Bella is back today" My dad said in a vague manor. "okay, so why the suit" I looked at my dad insisting on answers. " I want you to do me a favour Jacob" he looked at me his eyes narrowing as he glared. "What would you like me to do" I looked at my dad insisting information again. "Go to Bella's Prom and ask her to leave her boyfriend Jacob" I looked at my dad, had he actually gone mad this time. Why would I do that, I had come to terms with her and Edward and she would fall out with me for sure. "Dad I can't do that its Bella's choice". I looked at him my forehead creasing as I looked at him in frustration. "Jacob I am your father, you are my son I'm asking you to go and tell Bella that she should break up with her boyfriend" I looked at my dad to reply but before I could get the words out his Buddy walked in, it was Trevor Quil's dad "Hey there!" he shouted in pleasantly as he walked into the kitchen he stood with a smile. My dad immediately continued his conversation at this point "Trevor my good friend, I'm just advising Jacob here to go and see Bella today at her prom, I think she should know to stay away from the Cullen's" Trevor looked at me " Well you've picked the right boy for the job Billy, and its about time those Cullen's got some sort of fore warning before they decide to go and break the Treaty". I looked at Trevor "The treaty can only be broken if they come on to our land, and there keeping off it so we can't do anything" Trevor looked at my dad, maybe he thought he had said too much about a subject I hadn't known of yet my dad spoke up in his place " Edward is getting to familiar with Bella, Jacob. What if Edward were to harm Bella in anyway. We have to pass a message on to Bella so that she can tell Edward or leave Edward, it will remind him of the treaty that we had made and he might back off." I looked at my dad I was still slightly confused and stunned but if it kept Edward away from Bella I suppose I should at least try.

I looked at my dad adding a sigh as I gave in to his wishes " What do I have to do?" I asked but before he added anything else he reached for his wallet and bullet out a 20 dollar bill, "I will give you this for doing it" he paused and looked at me I smiled a half smile and continued to look " what I want you to do is tell her to leave her boyfriend, and if she doesn't we will be watching her" I looked at my dad and then rolled my eyes away from him, sighing and then smiling a half smile " Okay, I will do it. But only if you give me the 20 dollars when I get back" I stared at my dad "No problem son, that's what I'll do" he said in a cheerful yet informative voice "right" I said smiling, "So I have to wear this then" my dad laughed "Boy you made this sound so complicated, yes you can't go to a prom looking like you've working on a car all day, you'll be chucked off site." I looked at him and then nodded in agreement he was right. "I want you to head over there about 6ish then when you get back, you can use that 20 dollar however you see fit" I looked at him and only wished I could have spent the whole night with her and didn't have to come away so quickly. Perhaps if she did what I asked however I could see more of her. I could only hope and dream.

I had an entire day to fill before I would have to get dressed and head over there to the prom. It felt like too long to wait. Billy received a phone call around diner time, it was Charlie announcing that Bella was heading on her way back home right now. Billy was still not on great terms with Charlie seen as though his daughter was seeing a vampire. Or so he thought, this angered me a little because the little time that I would have seen her now I saw her never, not at all. I looked at Billy, "You know dad you should make up with Charlie, if were going to be 'watching her'" I said this using a quotation from what he had said so I emphasised that with my fingers indenting 'watching her'. and then continued the conversation "if you went over Charlies a lot more we might be able to do a better job of it." I walked over to the seat in the living room and let my dad to think about it. I think I did the trick though as he wheeled into the living room not long after me and joined me, he looked at me for a few seconds and then spoke " You know you are right son, but I will give it a few weeks before I do anything I want to see what happens tonight, I don't want us going over there just right now, we can't protect Bella were they live because it would go against the treaty, so we would officially break it if we were to protect Bella on there land" I looked at my dad "this treaty gets more complex all the time dad."

My dad looked at me "I'll explain it all tonight son when you get back, okay" I looked at him and nodded then Trevor took over and they started talking about a meeting that was going to be taking place this weekend up at the lodge hotel, they had a bar up there and I guessed that they usually rented out the board room that they had up there and had there meetings.

I looked at Trevor, clearly he knew just as much as my dad , and it all just felt like one huge conspiracy.

3 pm came and I looked up to see Trevor was driving away, I looked to my right to see the shirt and trousers on the hanger, I decided that if I was going to make an impression on Bella I would try my best, so I ran the bath and started to peel some potatoes I had the oven preheating and had some steak ready to place in the oven I knew the meal would take a while so it would be there and ready for when I got back. My dad would watch over it while I went to this prom. The bath was ran and I enjoyed a nice soak. I slipped on the shirt and dress trousers and put on a tie I looked at the clock and it was 5pm I had an hour to get into Folks and up to the School, my dad insisted that I got a lift of a boy I didn't know he was one of the older boys from our school and his dad was a good friend of my fathers. His name was Paul, he reluctantly agreed and then I got into the car and we speed off, he was a fluent driver he speed round corners with ease and seemed to be driving very fast.

He never spoke for quite a while we had the windows open and the music was blasting. We had just entered Folks and gone past the welcome sign when he turned the music down "Well good luck buddy, I hope it goes well, I'll park outside of the grounds so that you can walk in and walk back just take your time I'll just sit here and wait okay" he said this as he pulled up and then he looked in my direction. A sudden purge of butterflies entered my stomach and I wasn't sure if I could do it "yeah I'll not be long" I assured him. "Take your time" he insisted and then I opened the car door, feeling the intensity in the air as soon as I got out, I walked toward the entrance of the school gates and walked through them I wasn't questioned my disguise must have looked genuine. I walked over to the stairs and climbed them not quite sure were I was going but following the crowed. Then I saw a car park up it was silver, I immediately turned my attention to it remembering how it looked very similar to the one I'd seen Edward get into when we had visited Charlie's that time to watch the game. I looked at it came to a stop, a few seconds later Edward was emerging from the driver seat, I was currently stood across from the lot, behind some trees, he walked very quickly around the other side of the car to open the door, and out came Bella, I would have to take an opportunity when I arose so I had to suck in my emotions and use as much confidence as I could manage. Edward walked away from her and I seized my opportunity.

"Bella" I shouted over in a pleasant tone, she turned to face me and I was stunned, her hair was bouncy, she was wearing a dress! This was not the girl next door that she appeared to be, this was not plain Bella, she looked amazing. "nice" I said in a pleasant tone hoping she would not take offence, I was quite pleased with myself that I had took the opportunity when I had it thrown at me to give her a compliment. "you too" she announced, I could feel my cheeks filling a little and I knew I looked rosy. "Are you crashing the prom or something, did you come with a date?" she asked me, I giggled a little when she said that me with a date, I sure wished she had been my date. It might have been silly of me but I actually held a tear in my eye of when I had first saw her I was totally shocked she was more beautiful that I had ever seen her and now I felt like I was going to mean every work I said to her about Edward. "No" I said stuttering I was trying to hold back so much emotion, I wished I could have held her hand into her prom "My dad paid me to come talk to you, 20 Bucks" I admitted I didn't want to look like I was a complete weirdo telling her to leave her boyfriend or else. "Well lets hear it" she said she seemed eager to know why Billy would have to give me money to crash the prom to come and see her and say whatever it was I had to say, she must be thinking its something really interesting I told myself. I wondered if she would get mad at me at this point so I wanted to state it before I said anything else to her "just don't get back okay". She looked at me and then nodded "he wants you to break up with your boyfriend", I said this pausing to see what her reaction was, "its just he said erm he said Quote we will be watching you"then I laughed realizing how that must have come across to her, but part of me was still hoping that she would just leave him anyway.

"okay well tell him thanks" She said looking confused but smiling at the same time, at least I hadn't offended her. She probably wondered what it was all about but part of me thought she already knew she didn't say anything else but "okay, and to pay up" she giggled as she said this, I smiled and just felt the warmth of her company "okay" I said laughing and then she went to stand up as I did I was about to leave, but I remembered her leg and it was still in a huge bandage "Oh let me help you" I offered kindly, but that kindness and warmth coming from Bella suddenly changed in an instant, to a sinking feeling, the air had a aroma about it I didn't like "I'll take it from here" Edward came from no were glaring at me with an intensity that made my body feel warm, I had tingling in my finger tips, I would have lost my temper with him if only he would give me the chance, I looked at Bella who was smiling Edward, turned her around away from me as if he was shielding her with his arm. The glare followed me but I didn't turn around till he had walked away so far. looked at me like I was taking Bella away from him. I didn't't appreciate the way he looked at me so I retaliated with a similar look. Before he turned her all the way around I raised my voice and said "Guess I'll see you around Bella" I said trying to separate my emotions I may not like Edward but I did like Bella and the intensity on my face never left but he finally turned her all the way around and shielded her from my glare, he stared me out a little before he turned around fully himself. I walked away when he turned around and walked back to the car, I was fuming my body was tingling all over. I got back to the car and Paul knew by the look on my face that things maybe hadn't gone down to well.  
Chapter 12: Chapter 12

New Moon

This part of the story has parts which have been added to create the flow of the story there's also a different ending to new moon which some people may like.

Chapter 1 :

The ride back to mine could have gone on forever the way I was feeling,. A sinking feeling that I just couldn't seem to tackle. Even getting out of the car at Billy's, the door ended up on the receiving end of my frustration.

Facing Billy was the last thing I could stand to think about, I probably wasn't good company for anyone at the moment. This was going to be a long summer. Paul could see I needed some time to myself "I'm just gonna head on in and see Billy, Jacob. I'll tell him your near by".

"Fine" I replied.

I sat down by the Bogachiel river that was just out back from the house throwing stones into the water and watching them ripple. Embry came out of the trees just over the other side of the river, and shouted over "Jacob" "Hey" I shouted back with not much enthusiasm, "Where have you been?" I yelled back waiting for a response.

"Just went for a hike Jacob" Embry shouted back with a laugh at the end, I half smiled and rolled my eyes in response to his sarcastic humour, it was a defining characteristic of his to have that quality one that never got boring but sometimes made you shake your head.

He started to cross were we had created a miniature sort of damn across the river using large rocks. I started to laugh having thoughts of him falling into the river " Don't fall!" I shouted to him when he was early half way over the river. Embry stop still to look at me and smirk " Don't worry Jacob I won't" and then he leant forward to pick up a few pebbles that must have been resting on the near by rocks on the dam and then continued to walk to the side of the river I was on. When he was finally on sturdy ground he decided to chuck the pebbles in my direction, "What's wrong with your face anyway ?", Embry said as he sat down next to me, and then proceeded to stare, "Nothing? Why?" I replied with slight frustration in my reply.

"well your sat there with a sulk on and you were chucking rocks into the river, I could see you for about five minutes before I actually got to the bottom of the trees."

"Well I've just been to see Bella, and that tall lanky thing stared me out and pretty much pushed me out of the way. I don't know who he thinks he is, I understand why my dad has such a problem with him."

Embry looked at me with a whole lot of confusion " What is this I keep hearing about with the Cullens, I mean there obviously trouble, I mean they must be hermits considering how pale they are, what trouble can they cause when there always cooped up inside" I sniggered and then replied " Well my dad considers it to be a problem that has been around since there ancestors, we keep out of there way if they respect to keep out of our territory on the reservation, but after the way he retaliated to me they obviously stay inside so much because they have no social skills what so ever. I've never even met the guy and he stares me out and practically pushes me out of the way. There's no way he could have heard what I said, he didn't even come over till I was going to attempt to help Bella up. She has a broken leg after all"

"Don't get so hung up over it Jacob, I don't understand why your dad is either. I mean I understand he is Charlie's friend and he wants to look out for there best interests but sending you over and paying you to tell Bella to split up with her boyfriend, isn't that a bit much".

I looked at him and replied " Look maybe part of me wanted to tell Bella to break up with her boyfriend, I mean she is kind of pretty I wouldn't mind dating her, but I suppose my dad is getting hung up over it because of ancestors and maybe he doesn't want it to split there friendship because the Cullens and Blacks want to stay away from each other. Maybe Bella will give it some thought anyway, you never know" I smiled trying to be positive I suppose if she gave it some thought she may contact me and then I could get to know her more. But Embry had to steal my thunder " Maybe she might think that you're a weirdo and that your dad is nosey and then she might just stay with the pale freak anyway"

That sinking feeling again over whelmed me " don't worry about it Jacob come on there's plenty more fish in the sea" Embry said after a firm slap on the back. "Besides" he continued "We are going to a barbeque next weekend at the Uley's, and there's going to be a lot of people there from the rez" he said whilst nodding and grinning.

"Well" I said raising my eyebrows and a half smile "I suppose, I'm gonna have to look on the bright side some how"

"Come on" Embry said whilst patting me on the back "Lets head in to see Billy you can tell him what happened anyway, you never know they might send Sam over there to kick his butt" he laughed.

I sniggered and then started to walk toward the door Embry following not far behind me, "Hey" I yelled through the house as I walked in the front door, Paul was still inside talking to my father they were talking about the Cullen's still. I figured they would have more plans if I told him the response I'd been given considering how important this seemed to be to them. " Well I got stared out and practically pushed out the way by Edward" I stated as soon as my dads eyes crossed over to me when I walked into the Living room. My dad just looked "So how did Bella take it? what was her response?" He asked. "Well she pretty much laughed it off and then told you to pay up, so where's my money paps?" I said without a lot of effort. "Well this is going to be difficult considering that we are bound to certain rules that we cannot break. She obviously thinks that is some kind of joke."

"Obviously" I said unimpressed with the response I'd been given. "So what are you going to do?" I asked.

" Well were going to have to consider our options Jacob we can't just expect things to work straight away, patients".

Even though I wanted him to send Sam over there to kick his ass I decided that my dad usually had the right idea and it would probably be a good idea if I just calmed down and forgot about the whole thing. It wasn't worth getting hung up over.

Embry was still stood in the door way, "Lets go and grab Quil, I think he's over Stephan's place" He said.

"Yeah sure lets go"

We started to walk out and I decided to have a new lease of life, I was going to forget about the confrontation I'd just had it was only getting me down going over and over it again and again.  
Chapter 13: Chapter 13

Chapter two New Moon:

We finally got to Stephan's twenty minutes later and Embry had ended up carrying a branch that was practically over half the size of him. For what reason, I did not know he was just random. He threw the branch down at the front of Stephan's garden and then we continued to walk up to the porch way. "Yo!" Quil shouted out the top window, "Hey guys just come in come up the stairs". Stephan shouted out too "Oka!" I yelled as I opened the door and ran up the stairs rugby tackling Quil to the floor. Stephan laughed.

"So, I hear you headed over to Folks earlier today" Quil said with a smirk on his face "Yeah" I said "Well what happened ? Did she dump the guy or not?"

He was ecstatic, "Well she laughed it off and told me my dad should pay up, so didn't go to plan guys sorry, nothings changed"

"Wow bummer" Quil and Stephan were practically in chorus with there response.

"You got twenty bucks though right?" Quil asked

"Yeah" I replied.

"Right, well that's great we should all head over to Folks mid week, we might bump into that Cullen freak while were there" Stephan proposed.

"Well he won't be happy to see me" I added "He stared me out and practically pushed me out of the way before I left"

"He what?" Quil yelled as he was taken by surprised.

"Yeah, he just came over and said 'I'll take it from here' when I was trying to help her up because of her leg, and then stared me out" I stated.

"Well lets just hope we don't bump into him I'd love to see his face when he sees us four walking towards him" Quil smirked.

"Nah were better off just keeping out of the way, I mean we can go to Folks but I'm not starting any trouble." I didn't want any fights or anything happening because of Quil's defensive behaviour he was protective of his friends but sometimes it didn't do him any favours.

"Ok fine Jacob we'll stay out of the way, but I still want to head down to Folks on Wednesday there's a new Italians in town and I think we should check it out."

"Okay kool", I replied enthusiastically.

"So what's the plan for today then?" Embry asked picking a leaf from his t-shirt, I shuck my head and sniggered. Quil replied "I think we should head down to the Clearwaters Leah's birthday today and got an invite, plus I was told I could bring anyone I liked so I'll bring you guys".

I knew straight away Sam would be there someone we had tried to avoid for such a long time now and succeeded in certain ways but to walk straight into the lions den didn't feel like such a good idea. I figured it needed to be pointed out "Sam Uley will be there no doubt.". "Yeah but Leah's a good enough reason to go" Quil was definatly the trouble maker, but I decided considering my dads strong friendship with him that he probably wouldn't step out of line, even though I didn't trust him.

"Right," Stephan burst out from no were " I'm going to find the keys lock up and then we can set off, if everyone's ready"

"Yeah sure" Embry said and we all seemed to agree and then headed down stairs to wait in the garden while Stephan looked for his key's, which could take a while he had a tendency to loose them and then spend over ten minutes looking, but today we were lucky we literally got outside as we heard him putting the key in the lock and turning the key.  
Chapter 14: Chapter 14

Chapter 3 New moon

At the Clearwater's, Sam Uley was already there, he was helping Harry in the kitchen. Leah was out the back of the house with everyone in the garden. Quil decided to head straight outside without saying hi to Sam or Harry he burst out the back door yelling to Leah "Hey!". So I was left walking towards the backdoor trying not to feel to awkward.

"Hey" Henry shouted over from standing next to the oven, "How's your father been ?" he asked.

"very well thanks" I replied, I knew he was just wanting to form a conversation between us all to break the awkward silence, "You know Sam, don't you Jacob?" Henry asked. "Yes I know him from school". I pointed out. "Well consider this a formal introduction" Henry said and Sam steeped forward holding his hand out for a handshake "Sam this is Jacob" he said and Sam shared a smile with me whilst I shook his hand "Nice to meet you" I added politely. I still felt uncertain about how I felt about Sam I felt slightly intimidated by him because of the happenings at school etc. He'd never dragged me into his clan but I couldn't help but feel that were his intentions.

I exchanged a polite smile with him before looking toward Harry "Has your dad been talking folklore recently with you ?" He asked casually.

This folklore stuff was starting to get on my nerves, I couldn't believe that this was true and I suppose I'd better respect by elders, so before I could wind myself up over it I decided to be respectful "Yeah he's mentioned a lot of the old stories about our ancients, its quite interesting very mythical though" I added. "Really", Henry continued, " Well if these tales aren't mythical Jacob you would be the chief of the new pack, it would have been handed down to you from your father" He said, "Pack?" I questioned " As in wolf pack?"

"Yes" Henry replied.

"They say that if we were to ever come across the path of a cold one again that it would set the whole thing off again and we'd have our protectors back, the cold ones would set of a chain reaction within the chosen ones and before they knew it they'd be transforming into the spiritual protectors of our tribe".

"That would be pretty cool" I said naively.

Henry smiled "Well you guys go out and socialize these chicken drummers are nearly done I'll be bringing the stuff out soon so you go ahead and catch up with the others." I smiled and then me and Sam headed for the door.

When I got outside Quil was sat next to Leah with his Arm around the chair she was sitting in, I knew immediately Sam would not be best pleased with this, so I went over to talk to Quil he was joking and laughing. As soon as I got near Leah jumped up and went straight over to hug Sam, who's eyes were fixed on Quil. "Yo dude, talk about making it obvious" I stated with a slight annoyance in my voice. "Yeah well if you don't try you never know Jacob, lets face it you need to take more chances yourself, then you'd maybe with that Swan girl" he said grinning. I couldn't help but feel insulted at his statement, he was mocking me and potentially creating more of an enemy of Sam who seemed to be being okay with me so far. "Quil you know I do things my way you do things your way, but I won't be jumping in to save your ass when it goes wrong later on and you've got Sam to deal with". he looked at me with a sudden shock of upset and frustration, "Well thanks good to know you've got my back" he said and then shoved passed my shoulder barging past Sam and closing the door heavily to the kitchen as he went in.

"Great" I said to myself with a frustrated smile, I then turned around to see who had noticed, Sam was still looking in the direction of the kitchen door and then turned to Leah grabbed her face and started to snogg it off, it was puke worthy. Then he pulled away and started to mumble something to her. I imagined no doubt it was something about Quil. I didn't blame him Quil was being a Pratt and I wasn't going to back him up unless I felt sorry for him because and then it dawned on me , that I wasn't going to help Quil for hitting on someone elses girl yet I wanted to be with Bella and she was with someone as well so I headed for the kitchen to see if I could set things straight.

"Quil!" I said with a slightly raised voice as I went into the kitchen "He's in the sitting room Jacob" Henry shouted over. "Oh okay thanks" I said as I walked into the hall way to find the sitting room door wide open and Quil slumped on the couch in a strop.

"Look dude, I 'm sorry, ok, I do have your back, I just I mean its Sam for gods sake he's not exactly a twig that I can take on and neither can you but I know your doing it for Leah, you want to impress her you don't care what it takes and you will take Sam on if need be. He is the one in your way after all" I said. Quil looked at me with eyes that looked like they were about to stream with tears "Look dude I " Quil had to stop to compose himself he was starting to well up he looked away got up and walked to the window ledge and then slumped onto it and turned and looked at me " dude, I really like Leah and Sam is in my way and I would like to do anything to impress Leah to be with me you would do the same for Bella" He said looking at me with reddish cheeks and reddish eyes. " I would" I admitted, " I just think that maybe you could do things a little differently lets lay it low today be the friend don't get too much in Sam's way then you can maybe think of another tactic to get Leah it is her birthday after all and she gave you the privilege of being her with friends of your choice" I added trying to tone the situation down. "Okay dude I will I'll be the friend but its going to kill me when I see Leah kissing on with him, I need you to be there for me Jacob" Quil added.

"I will bud" I said and then gave him a manly slap on the back hug before saying " Come on" and heading to the door way to head to the kitchen and then outside, Quil followed.

When we got outside Henry was stood with a few of his friends Seth and Brian he had his camera at the ready and had laid the food out on the buffet tables. Leah was sat with all her friends and had Sam close by Embry and Stephan were sat in there own corner with food and drinks and seemed quite content chatting away. I stood back to see where Quil would go as I wanted to follow his lead so I could be the supportive friend he wanted me to be. He headed straight for Leah, in the back of my mind I was thinking great in a totally sarcastic way but I figured I would have to see what happened and take it as it happened.

"I just wanted to give you this" Quil said whilst taking his hand out of his pocket. It was a little box with a brown wrapping paper on with brown shiney flowers, and a gold little bow that went around the box, " I hope you like it hey Sam how you doing ?" I sigh of relief came from me immediately he was finally trying to be the friend, an over friendly friend ,, but still it was better than before. "I'm good thanks Quil would you and Jacob like to pull up a seat over here , get Embry and Stephan over too" Leah had a massive smile on her face and a few of the girls were giggling, the situation was so obvious I felt sorry for Sam. "Yeah sure, Jacob go and get Embry and Quil I'll pull up a few chairs" Quil said, whilst eagerly going to get a few seats. I got so far over and then decided I would take the opportunity to explain to Embry and Stephan what was going on, I didn't want them disbanded from anything and they had a right to know.

After I explained what had happened and how Quil was feeling we all headed over and sat on the seats Quil had found. The party went great and Leah had a great time Henry had managed to buy a Pi ata so that was great fun and the food was practically all gone, and the cake was three tiers and had pink flowers all over it and a happy birthday message wrote on the side of it.

Quil seemed happy enough to watch Leah enjoy her birthday. Sam seemed to realize Quill's intentions but keep cool and also respect and accept Quil trying to be the friend.  
Chapter 15: Chapter 15

Chapter four new moon

When we left, Embry and Stephan got picked up off Stephan's dad and me and Quil were picked up and dropped off at his I decided to stay there the night instead of walking back, I'd walk back in the morning it was the summer now anyway so no school to get up for, so I rang Billy to tell him what was happening, after that I went back to Quils room and he had Leah's Facebook uploaded on the screen and was looking through the pictures she must have uploaded already of the day. "Wow quick and eager to get them on Facebook wasn't she" I added he flicked through and then found on of him and Leah and he just left it on the screen, he burst out with the biggest sigh ever and then looked at me " would be nice wouldn't it, if I was the one still there with her" I decided this was getting to Quil too much and offered a suggestion "Send her a letter or right something to her".

Quill's eyes light up, and then a thought came to him that made him think twice "What if Sam seems it?"

"Well it's a chance your going to have to take if you like her that much Quil" I said "I'll help you right it" I suggested.

He laughed and then smirked " you know that might not be a bad idea, don't know how I would start it off though".

" I'll give you a helping hand writing it" I proposed.

"Okay cool lets give it ago, I'll open up word and we can write it up in there and then can decide how to get it to her".

"Okay sounds like a plan".

So Quil started to right, 'dear Leah, I want you to know how I feel and its hard to explain ' he looked at me for what to write "hmm" he moaned and looked at me "Try writing when I see you with Sam I wish it were me that was with you, I loved seeing you happy today and if you want to be with Sam I'll let you be with him and I'll stop bothering you but it is hard for me to be the friend when I have feelings for you that I find hard to hide." Quil looked at me "whoa man you've given this some thought haven't you" he looked at me and then started to type, " Well like you said before Quil I'm in the same situation but obviously I'm not as close with Bella yet to make those sorts of moves without it coming across as too weird" I added. He looked at me with a concerned look on his face " you don't think she'll think I'm weird do you?"

"No", I said " you guys are quite close and after today it's probably expected I mean you can kind of tell you really do like her. "Great" he said "Well I hope this works"

He continued to type and before you knew it he had quite a lot typed up, he started to read it out. "Dear Leah, I want you to know how I feel and its hard to explain, when I see you with Sam I wish it were me that was with you I loved seeing you happy today and if you want to be with Sam I'll let you be with him and I'll stop bothering you but it is hard for me to be the friend when I have feelings for you I find hard to hide. I would like you to know that I care for you dearly and would do anything to make you happy. I wish I didn't have to put you in this position and I'm sorry I'm putting our friendship on the line but I cannot take it any longer, I don't want to ruin things for you and Sam by me trying my hardest to get with you all the time, Sam for one is probably going to end up wanting to kill me and its going to just make things awkward for you. But I just want you to know that I really do care a lot for you and that it would be a dream and an honour to be with you I only hope that you can give me a chance, but if Sam is who you want I will try my hardest to stay out of the way. I don't ever think my feelings will go away for you though. Xxx Quil"

I looked at him and nodded with smile "Well done buddy I think that pretty much covers it, so how would you like to send it?" I felt like I was being very supportive, I was also getting ideas myself for how I could possibly do things if me and Bella ever managed to get closer. " Well I don't know, if I send it on Facebook, Sam might see it, I if I send it via post, her dad will ask her what the letter is about, I suppose I'm just going to have to give it to her myself"

I raised and eyebrow he was confident, I was impressed "Whoa Quil you sure?, I mean you really going to do that ?"

"Yeah, why not" he said.

"Well you got some guts dude".  
Chapter 16: Chapter 16

"Quill!" His father shouted from down stairs "The games about to start you and Jacob coming down?"

"Yeah dad one minute" Quil shouted back.

"when you gonna give her that letter Quill?" I asked eager to know.

"Probably tomorrow and you have the privilege of being with me when I go to give it to her." he said casually.

"Oh, great thanks" I said sarcastically.

Chapter five -

The next day I felt more nervous than Quill , I think in actual fact I felt nervous for him, he just didn't even seem bothered.

It wouldn't be a bad walk over to the Clearwater's the sun was out the air was fresh but a forty minute walk wouldn't be too bad in that kind of weather. Quil came bursting through the door with soaking wet hair a massive smile on his face "Whoa" I said nearly falling backwards onto the window ledge "I've just rang Henry Clearwater and asked him if I can go over and pick up some fish fry for Brian, and there gonna be in all morning so we'll be able to catch her if we set off in the next ten minutes!" Brian was Quills father, he was so ecstatic I just had to question it "So what are you gonna say when you give her this letter, just look at her and say there you go?" I glared at him for an answer, I just couldn't see how this was going to work.

"well no duh, I'm going to tell her to read it when she's on her own, for one I don't fancy Sams reaction and secondly Henry could turn pretty nasty I can imagine, after all it is his daughter", I looked at him with a raised eye brow " And that's all your going to say? She should read it when she is on her own?"

He looked at me like I was stupid "Yes Jacob, that is all I'm going to say".

I raised my eyebrow " And what do you think she will do, what do you think her reaction will be?"

"Well hopefully she will consider it, other wise I'm gonna be well I don't want to consider that"

I was inspired by his confidence, nervous for him and just hopeful that it would work, I felt a slight determination that it would work out for him, and it was building me up for if I ever got to that stage with Bella. I was suddenly filled with a lot of confidence and as determined as Quil, "Come on then lets go, what we waiting for?"

"Exactly what I was thinking" he said as he headed for the door and opened it, I got up and followed.

We partially ran half the way making a sort of game and competition out of it to see who could get there first. I grabbed his arm and yanked him back when we got close to the Clearwater's he laughed and grabbed me and threw me on the grass outside. Leah came out of the front door "What are you guys doing?" she yelled over.

"Nothing just funning around Leah, you gonna join in?" Quill yelled over , I managed to get up and brush myself off grabbing leaves out of my t-shirt, "I'd kick both your arses Quil, stop playin around, Henry's got your food ready inside!"

Quil smiled and laughed " Okay Leah you win this time" I was suddenly filled with anxiousness as he picked the letter out of his back pocket, I just wanted to stay out the way so I stood at the bottom of the garden still pretending to pick pieces of grass out of my pockets and looking down I looked up through my hair to see Quil handing her the letter, "I just wanted to give you this " he paused holding the letter up to her face. She looked totally confused "Okay What is it?" she asked.

Quill paused and said nothing just holding the letter up "I just think you should read it" she looked at me and I immediately started to brush my trousers down and then looked up trying to put on a slight smile to hide any fact that I knew anything about this letter. Quil ran inside and I knew that this was the part were Leah was either gonna read this letter or ask me questions and I didn't know what to say. I let out a huge sigh. And suppressed a smile.

Leah walked over to me "So what's this about Jacob? What's in the letter"

I looked at her anxiously "I have no idea Leah, your guess is as good as mine"

She started to open the letter up "You know I heard Quill tell you that you should open it when you were on your own" I said it with a slight intensity in my eyes, she looked at me analysing my reaction "Well I suppose your right, he did say that, but aren't you as curious as me to know what's in this letter, I mean its an odd thing to say to someone to read a letter when no one is around."

I looked at her realizing I couldn't really say anything without giving anything away, but just at that point Quill came running over "What's up?" he said looking at both of us as he came to a stop. "Nothing, come on lets get back Leah will have to get going" I said looking at Leah and nodding. "Yeah I got to go heading through to Sam's" she said with a smile, Quill sighed "Yeah okay were going" he said "C ya Leah". we both shouted in chorus.

We were walking for ten minutes before Quil spoke a word. "Did she say anything? Did she open the letter were you were?"

"No. but she did want to. She's under the impression I know nothing about this letter but she did seem to question my curiosity on what was in the letter because I didn't seem as anxious to read it as she was. She just seemed really confused. I don't think she believes I don't' know what's in that letter though."

"The suspense is killing me, but I do have that part of me that is wondering if she will just decide not to talk to me anyway. "

"Well lets do something to take your mind of it, keep you occupied" I suggested. "After all it is he summer and we have quite a lot of time to kill". I said with a smile.

"Yeah true, lets go and get Stephan and Embry".  
Chapter 17: Chapter 17

Down by James's Pond, we had decided to try and build up a raft to see if it would float off all the old wood that was lying around on the shore. Once we had managed to get enough wood together Stephan had some string in his car, so we grabbed it out and started to attach all the wood together, we were quite impressed with our accomplishment. We even decided to attach a wooden pole to one side and grabbed some of the dust clothes out of the trunk of Stephan's car and made a flag for it . We called it the 'Wolf Gang" and drew a silhouette of a wolfs head with wolf wrote above and gang below.

Quil decided to stand on top of the raft while it was in the water he laughed and then shouted over to me "Come on then Jacob lets sail". I laughed and decided to join in Stephan had his camera taking pictures as we tried to stay on the raft without it toppling over.

We all managed to get on it and used other pieces of wood as paddles to change direction. It wasn't until we were deciding to head back home that I noticed a black car parked next to Stephan's. Quil tried to get off the raft first, it started to sway from one side to another and ended up with him landing head first into the water.

Everyone one was laughing and watched him as he swung his head out of the water and coughed his breath, he started to laugh and said go on then guys you try to get off the raft. Since he was soaking he was just swimming in the water taunting us as we tried to get off. Embry went next he managed to jump to the shore, but left the raft swaying from side to side Stephan fell of the back and then I went backwards into the water we all looked at Embry and swam to the shore and then picked him up and threw him into the water, I watched just in case he struggled but he managed to get back up to the surface fine and then said he was going to get us back, Quil shouted back telling him he'd love to see him try, "No problem" Embry shouted back. Embry started to swim to shore and then me and Embry nodded at each other and grabbed Quil and threw him into the water and then we went in after and helped him back out. "I'm starving" Quil said "Yeah lets go find a take out" Stephan suggested. We all agreed and then headed for Stephens' car.

The black car seemed to look more familiar as we got closer, then I realised who was sitting in the drivers seat, "Dude its Sam!" I yelled urgently. Quill looked over "Shit!" he shouted "Come on guys we need to go", we all started to run toward the car and let Quil run to the side of the car Sam wasn't on. Stephan got into the Drivers side and slammed the door, Sam got out the car with a face full of fury. "What is going on Quil!" He yelled, Stephan sped away.

"What the whats going on Quill" Stephan yelled at him slightly annoyed and anxious, "Well I sent Leah a letter clearly Sams come across it or she read it were he was".

"You what!" Stephan shouted then he looked in the rear mirror and saw Sam's car not too far behind.

"I don't know what were gonna do Quill you got us into this mess, what's the plan!".

"Well just pull over I'm gonna have to face him I might as well do it now, I'm sorry guys for bringing you into all this". Stephan sighed "Look dude, we can't just leave you to deal with this on your own, no I'm not happy with you for putting yourself into this situation you should have told us man, he's gonna kill you!".

Embry looked terrified, "What we gonna do" he yelled slightly scared. "I don't know what to do, I'm sorry guys" Quill said. Everyone felt that we had to look up to Stephan for advice on what to do in situations like this after all he was the oldest.

"were gonna have to drive to Billy's because I don't think is a good idea to stop the car" he suggested. So we all decided it was a good idea, and then we just sat tight and quiet most of the way home.

"So what did this letter say" Stephan asked. "Well I just told Leah how I felt told her if she wanted Sam I would leave it alone but that I didn't think that my feelings would go away that easily". Stephan's face didn't change "Well that's okay Sam's probably just venting off either Leahs reaction wasn't what he wanted or he just wants you to know you have no chance and to back off."

Quil agreed and then sat quiet.

We parked up outside of Billy's he was out the front on the porch, Sam parked up not far behind us his face still filled with fury he opened the side of the car were Quill was at and dragged him out by his collar. Billy's face turned into shock "Hey! Sam what's going on?" I immediately went over to my dad to explain, "Look dad Quill sent Leah a message saying he wanted to be with her Sam is venting off no doubt" Billy sighed and then wheeled over the path to Sam and Quill.

"You better just back off your no longer Leah's friend. She isn't going to choose you over me, so don't bother anymore, okay! " he practically screamed at the top of his voice.

"Sam, son come inside, just you relax okay" Billy said calmly to Sam. And Sam walked into Billy's still breathing heavily but trying to relax. Quil was outside looking shocked and gazed. Stephan went over and smacked him gently on the shoulder "Come on Dude, I'm getting you home we can go and hang out over yours, Jacob you coming" he shouted over to me, "No dudes' you go I'll wait here" Quill nodded he knew I was gonna try and get more information on what was going on, "I'll catch up with you guys later on tonight" I shouted over, and then went inside to find Sam and Billy. Sam was still talking about what had happened and getting upset. When I walked in the door Sam looked at me with a intense look. "What did you know about this!" he was upset and full of fury "Sam, all I know his Quill is my Friend and if Leah loves you she aren't going no were", Sam looked at me "Well this had better be the end of it because he said he would leave her alone after she chose and she has" I nodded "I understand Sam look I'll make sure he backs off".

Sam nodded and then looked at Billy "Kids ey, go back to Leah, Sam. She'll only be worrying about you" Sam nodded and then he got up and walked toward me to get to the door, "make sure he backs off" he said as he left.  
Chapter 18: Chapter 18

The next day Quill rang me and told me I needed to go over to meet him, he seemed really urgent on the phone when I got there I saw Leah outside "Hey" I said casually, "Hey is Quill in?" she asked seeming on edge slightly. I looked at her and then wondered if Quill wasn't answering the door on purpose. "I don't think he is in" I said, she handed me a letter and then proceeded to talk again, "Well give him this don't read it, just give this to him. I have to go" she said.

She walked off down the front lawn I followed close behind and then turned the opposite direction and gave her ten minutes before I went back to Quills front' door and banged on it to see if he was actually in. "Yo!" Quil shouted and dragged me in the house. I held the letter I had been given up to him "This is for you off Leah" .

"Yeah I saw, I didn't want to go out I figured I'd better stay out of the way coz of Sam, wonder what this says any way. Probably telling me to get lost or something" he said. And then walked away whilst opening up the letter and reading it out loud.

"Quill we need to talk"

"Great!" I raised my voice sarcastically, "So is this when Sam comes from no were and punches you in the face." I looked at him not smiling Quill laughed. "Well I can't say I'm going on my own to talk to her" he said.

"Well I wouldn't recommend that either"

"Your coming with me when I go but you could maybe stay out of the way, just in case Sam decides to turn up" I looked at him astounded "you remember when we had that conversation about Sam not being a twig?" he looked at me "Yes and"

"Quil I will only try to stop Sam verbally I don't intend being on the receiving end of his fist!"

"okay no problem Jacob, as long as your not far away you can be a witness as well anyway might be a good idea after the way Sam drove after us in the car yesterday".

I nodded "Sure.. There's only one problem there's no date , no time. So how are u suppose to sort that out."

"I have no idea, I'll go over there later on tonight and see if she is around"

I still couldn't believe his confidence in the situation.

It got to 7 o clock and Quill couldn't take it any longer so we walked over to the Clearwater' place to see that Henry's car was outside, but no sign of Sam.

"you just gonna knock on the door?" I asked Quill looking over to see the porch light on and a light on up stairs, "Do you want me to wait here?" I asked standing near a tree I thought could be a fitting hiding place.

"Yeah sure just stay here I'm just going to get her to come to the front door , I might as well" he said looking like he'd run out of ideas.

It was pitch black and the porch light was beaming onto the path, it didn't reach as far as the tree I was hiding behind, the car had been pulled into the drive outside of the house and the wind was blowing slightly, I wrapped my jacket further round me and held it into my waist to keep the warmth in. Quill got up to the porch way and knocked on the door three times and waited he turned around to see were I was but I knew he wouldn't be able to see me in the dark this far away. Henry came to answer the door "is Leah in?" he asked politely at least I could hear from this distance so there was no chance of me missing important information Quill might ask me later. "yeah sure Quill Leah!" he shouted and then walked away from the door, a few moments later Leah was at the door way "I got your message" Quill said,

"Yeah thanks for dropping by" she smiled.

"Look I wanted to tell you that I I'm confused, and I haven't seen Sam since yesterday, but I need a close friend around to support me and I'd like that to be you"

"well I appreciate that your thinking about it Leah, but you have to understand how I feel for you and its going to be difficult of me to just see you as a friend. I did explain that."

Leah looked like she was startled by his reply "But I need you Quill, and only as a friend I need support from you, I don't know who else to turn to and you're the only one I feel comfortable with" she looked like she was starting to well up and possibly cry. Quill reached out and held her close and held her round the waist and held her head comfortably against his chest. "I'll be here for you as much as you need me Leah, I just hope that my feelings don't get in the way".

Leah looked up at him and wiped a tear away "I understand, and thank you Quill" she smiled and then invited him in, "hold on one minute Leah I told a friend I would meet up with him tonight I'll have to ring him and sort that out or come back later, is that okay" he said. "Yes that's fine Quill just let me know here.. There's my number" she said as she held her phone out. He took his mobile out and saved it in his phone. They had a quick cuddle and then he turned and walked toward my direction. He walked straight past me and I followed for a bit not speaking in case Leah heard. After a few moments he started to talk "Did you catch what was said?" he asked curiously "Yeah I heard it all, I think your going to have to be careful not to upset her though if she is in a delicate situation". Quill never answered but I knew he was nodding somewhere in the darkness, we had his mobile phone flash on as a torch to see our way back we decided to just walk to mine considering it was closer than walking back to his.

"I wonder where Sam is I mean why would he just disappear like that for no reason, I'll have to head back over there later on tonight Jacob, will you be okay with that ?"

"Yeah that will be fine Quill I mean you should phone around or even ask your dad Brian see if he knows anything about where Sams gone"

When we got back to mine my dad Billy was in the living room I immediately asked him if he knew anything about were Sam had disappeared too, "Sam? I don't know Son I'll ring around tomorrow and find out though, how do u know he's gone missing?" my dad asked and seemed confused. "Well its just going around you know people have been asking were he is no one seems to know".

"Oh right I see, well I'm sure he's fine, is he not just staying out of the way since Harry Clearwater's wife is having a child you know not wanting to get in the way?"

I looked at Quill and shrugged " I don't know dad, maybe"

After a while we went to my room to discuss what Quill was going to do. "Well I guess I'll just have to put her mind at rest and mention what Billy said I suppose it makes sense"

"Yeah suppose so, but no word or message just no contact, that's what seems odd to me".

"Well were not going to find out anything untill tomorrow so its not worth getting too much into I'll just go over there and keep Leah company and take her mind off things," I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"and how do u plan on doing that ?" I asked him.

"DVD's, talking, you know. Honestly Jacob what did you think I had in mind?"

"Well remember just be the friend and give me a ring if anything goes wrong or crops up okay".

"Okay I will do," he said just as he went to go for the door.

I went through to the living room to keep Billy company after all I hadn't really spent much time with him recently. "He likes Leah doesn't he?" my dad asked. "Maybe" I said not wanting to betray Quills trust.

"I want you to know that Sam might not be around for a while, I've just been on the phone to Sam Uley's father and he's not too well at the moment, but there's something I need to explain to you son, and its not easy to explain." I looked at my dad wondering what he could be talking about and hoping that everything was okay for Sam.

"Well I've mentioned to you before about the spiritual warriors of our tribe" he looked at me for recognition. "Yes" I said. "Right well we also have a inbuilt part of us that is called imprinting, which happens when we meet the one were meant to be with, sort of like love only more intense, we would do anything for that person.." but I cut my dad off he was getting all mushy I didn't think I could handle my dad explaining much more "dad!" I interrupted " son this is important, you must listen to me and understand what I'm saying as this is important, Sam has imprinted and I need to explain it to you for you to understand." he looked at me sternly " Well when we imprint it can happen at birth, its nothing untoward we don't see them in that way its more that we would want to care for that person, when they get to a teen age we might want to befriend them be the best friend, and not until that person gave us any sign would we want to be anything more than just a friend. Its complicated, but that's what's happened with Sam." I looked at my dad, " So who has he imprinted on?" I asked looking curious. "Leah's sister" he said bluntly. "Ooh , that's not good, I thought him and Leah were solid."

"Its uncontrollable when it happens son, you can't control it, so Sam is staying out of the way till he can think of how to tell Leah and we also need to know that we would have her confidentiality, its going to be complicated." he added.

"Whoa that's a lot to take in" I said.

"You must swear that you will not tell anyone Jacob not even Quill, not yet anyway. We have got to keep it between people we trust so far as it's going to be difficult enough as it is."

"You can trust me, I won't tell anyone" I said with a smile. I was feeling eager to find out what had happened between Leah and Quill. I knew now that Quill would have more of a chance anyway so I felt more confident and excited on his behalf. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up to my phone blasting the ring tone in my ear, I quickly reached for my phone and snatched it open half asleep I just placed to my ear " Hello" I said in a broken high pitched tone "Hello? Jacob?" . I didn't recognize the voice straight away I thought it was Quill "Quill?" I asked. "Yeah dude its me, you just woke up ?"

"Yeah", I said.

"sorry " he laughed " I wanted to tell you what happened at Leah's last night!" he seemed ecstatic.

"Yeah sure give me a minute to get up Quill give me a ring back in a minute" I wanted to give myself time to wake up.

Not even a moment later he rang back, "So yeah like I was saying before …" my brain was frazzled and I was hardly listening to a word he was saying but I started to wake up toward the end of his ramble. "…yeah so then we held hands yeah, and we kissed and she looked at me and then said she had to tell Sam," the phone went silent " You kissed her?" I said surprised, "Yeah, well she kind of was sat cuddling into me and telling me how much she couldn't believe what Sam was doing and I don't know how it happened I just lifted her face to me and I said, 'your amazing and I don't understand how someone could do this to someone as beautiful as you' …then I slowly started to move towards her face and pressed my lips on hers…"

"Whoa dude, too much information shut up!" I yelled down the phone,

"…Yeah but then dude, we started to kiss like properly and it was like I put my arm round her and everything it didn't go further than a kiss but damn" I just sat silent on the other end of phone. "Dude like I said too much information, however awesome you kissed her I'm glad, brilliant. But now you say she is gonna tell Sam?"

"Yeah, she is going to ring him today apparently, so I'm just either waiting to see Sam outside my door or her outside my door one or the other". Quill was still under the impression Sam would be wanting to punch his lights out after the way he had reacted to him lately, he didn't know about the imprinting thing and well I couldn't tell him so I had to act dumb. "Well I hope for your sake is Leah" I said trying to sound convincing. "Yeah me too anyway Jacob I'll ring you back after Leah rings me and I'll let you know how things go okay! Bye! " and then he hung up.

He was a fast mover that's all I could think. He definatly had some luck on his side recently.

I walked into the kitchen to see Charlie talking away and having a cup of coco with my dad, I decided to over hear the conversation, " So Bella's actually going out with Edward properly ?" my dad said… great , I wish I'd never listened in now but I suppose I needed clarification on that last statement, I was going to have to either get over Bella or find some way of actually getting to hang out with her. "Yeah, I'm a little concerned I got to admit I thought that Cullen boy was too old for Bella but she won't let me bring him down or talk her round so I guess I'm just gonna have to see it through and see what happens" my dad nodded and looked at him, "Well we could always send Jacob over now and again to see how she is doing you know, doesn't hurt to have other friends around. Being with the one person at her age, probably isn't healthy." my dad had a pretty good opening plan for me there and I was happy about where this was going, "Yeah sure , well you know your both welcome over my place anytime, would you like to see Bella Jacob?" he yelled over in my direction, I took my head out of the fridge and smiled at him " yeah sure I haven't seen her in ages" Charlie looked and smiled back "Well you did fix that car up for her real good I'm sure you deserve some thanks for it". Then my dad and Charlie continued there conversation and mumbled on I was just happy to hear I could probably get to talk to Bella some time soon.

I ran into my bedroom with a massive grin picked up my mobile phone and dialled Embry I figured he hadn't been kept in the loop lately and deserved to know what had been going on, I suppose Quill was saving on his phone bill by not ringing everyone.

Embry answered "hey?" he seemed startled and confused,

"Hey Embry what's up?"

"Nothing dude just woke up , what time do you call this?"

I laughed "its called ten o clock"

"Jeez what…oh guess I take it back Jacob, hey … anyway what's up?"

"Well I wanted to tell you what's been happening. With Quill."

"Oh god, what's he done now, is Sam involved, are we going to have to visit him in hospital?"

I laughed again "no Embry we don't , its sort of good news actually…"

Then he cut me off "You are kidding me,, seriously he's not with Leah right?"

"Well yeah kind of"

"What? How ?"

"Well to be honest I hardly understand it myself but Leah is pretty happy, in fact she is telling Sam today"

"Oh Great!"

"Well I don't think Sam will be bothered, just a feeling I'm getting" I wanted to be able to explain to Quill and Embry about what Billy had told me the other day but all I could do was drop worthless hints that wouldn't mean anything until they eventually got told.

"What makes you say that Jacob?"

I fell silent "Well he went missing, and hadn't spoke to Leah for like a few days or something and he didn't even try to contact her, just seemed a little bit odd" I said feeling a sigh of relief inside.

"Well I suppose that is a bit odd, well I'm surprised, so how did it all come about I mean did he just ask her out or what. I mean I knew about the letter he sent I was in the car to view that reaction from Sam".

" Well she sent him a note the next day and I had to give it to Quill because he wouldn't answer the door thinking that he would end up in another argument with Sam. So yeah anyway I gave the note to Quill and she wanted to see him so he headed over there at like seven last night, so when he finally got away she wanted him to go back, so when he went back … essentially to not give you the sickly story I got of Quill he kissed her and then to cut a long story short she decided that she had to finish Sam"

"Wow, well I can probably get more details off you later anyway on that, so what's been going on for you ?"

"Well I've just spoken to Charlie and he's pretty much asked me to hang out with Bella more, so that's got to be a good thing"

"Go Jacob, well its all sounding positive dude, all we need now is some sort of miracle for me " he laughed.

"Hey I'm sure with the luck that's going around something will happen for you soon"

I said not quite sure what to say.

"Yeah no worries , well I'm gonna head off, I'll be over later on after sixish if your in?"

"Yeah sure I'll be in" I said and then hung up.

I could still hear Charlie and Billy talking I went into the living room and they were looking through Billy's fishing gear, "Where you off to Jacob?" Billy said as he looked over. "Oh no were whys that?" I asked as I flumped down in the seat and grabbed the remote. "Wondering if you would like to head through to Charlie's with me now as we were wanting to pick up some of his fishing stuff and then head off down to the river next to Manitou Lodge."

"Yeah sure" I enthusiastically answered,

"Well Bella's gonna be in, looks like that Cullen boy is off out of town for the day so she's gonna be around"

"Oh right okay cool" I didn't want to seem overly keen.

"Well you've got twenty minutes and then were setting off okay?" my dad said

"Yeah sure" I replied as I was walking away through the door to the hall way. I threw my fist in the air and swung it back into my side with a massive smile on my face, I was glad Edward wouldn't be around and that I'd see Bella, I just hoped she would be as happy to see me too.

Charlie and Billy got into the Chevrolet Pick up Truck, and I got in too, I was quite happy for this ride to Charlie's.

Once outside of Charlie's the 1953 Chevrolet was beaming off the rain fall, I Slammed the door on the way out and Charlie helped with my dad, I went straight to the front door just before I got to it Charlie shouted over " Just open it Jacob, Bella 's inside". I reached out to open the door "Okay no problem" I opened the door to be met with Bella who was over half way down the stairs "Hey!" I said enthusiastically. She brushed her hair behind her ears. "Hey" She replied as she continued down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. I opened my arm out to her side to get her to turn round, she smiled and looked at me "So how have you been anyway",

"Great thanks, yeah" she replied.

She was always closed off, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to see if there were any cool bands playing in Chicago.. We could look it up on the internet" she looked at me and smiled "Yeah sure sounds fun" then she turned to head back into the kitchen I figured I'd let her get on with the task she had set herself first. I found myself wandering into the room after her she was making a sandwich up, I put my hand on the bench next to were she was making it and positioned myself slightly behind her "Making me one!" I said cheerfully. She turned to look at me leaning backwards slightly because of my closeness "no, but if your hungry?" she smiled. "Well actually yeah but, hey , I'll help you make the sandwich up" I suggested not wanting to be patronizing. Bella asked me what meat I wanted in the sandwich and what salad, and then I made us some sandwiches we were talking about some of the local gigs there had been and how terrible they were, and also about how we were at the legal age to drink yet "it sucks" I said making a remark to it she smiled "do you not want to drink?" I asked her just out of curiosity "Well in moderation, you know I think it could be fun" she said. "Yeah I agree I wouldn't' want one of those hang over's urgh" I said and then we smiled. I grabbed the plate and took it into the living room, but Charlie and Billy were taking up the sofa watching the game. "go into the dining room Bella" Charlie said half focused in the game. So we de toured around the coffee table and went into the dinning room. I put down the sandwiches on the table, "I'll just go get the laptop" Bella said as she went back through the room to get it, I could hear her footsteps running up the stairs. I was sat with a large grin on my face.

Charlie's head peered around the door way "Well were gonna head on over to the river Jacob so don't go anywhere, and we'll see you in a few hours". I looked at him and wanted to grin, "Yeah okay" I said suppressing a smile. "See you!" Billy yelled as they went out the door. The door slammed and then Bella came through with her laptop and plugged it in at the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella let a little smile at me and then came over to sit down I placed my hand causally down on the middle of the backrest of the seat were she sat down, she loaded the internet up and then looked at me "Google?" , **

"**Yeah sure that sounds like a good place to start, put in The Rock and Roll Hotel | Washington, DC****" I suggested, "I've heard they have some interesting bands play there", **

"**Okay" she answered with a smile. "This is going to be fun" She stated. **

**Excitement was building up inside of me starting in my stomach and rising up. Google loaded up alsorts of pages, but the top one was the was the right website so Bella clicked on that one, we looked at the upcoming events, and then we came across 'band of skulls' they are an awesome band "ooh wow , I'd wanna go and see them" I said quite loudly bella jumped a little bit "sorry! I yelled again with a laugh and a smile, Bella laughed back "Okay well I've never heard of them could we listen to some of there stuff? " Yeah sure bring up 'Youtube' I said , I let her listen to one of my favourites called 'friends'. "Oooh I like this band Jacob, so how much do you think the tickets will be" Her excitement was exciting me and I just wanted it to be the 6th**** of August already so that we could see the band "Well lets take a look Bella" I said as I grabbed the mouse and took over for a bit, she was sat there looking quite happy and that made me happy. "Well there twelve dollars bells, what do you think?" I said "I think I'm gonna go and find my dads credit card" I looked at her in shock with a smile, and laughed, she quickly exited the room and I could hear things moving around, and shuffling then I heard something drop on the floor "Bella !" I shouted through in a concerned way "You okay" I finished up, "Yeah!" she yelled through and then she came back through and grinned holding the credit card "You sure Charlie is gonna like this?" I said "Yeah, plus he keeps banging on how I spend way too much time with Edward , and I think it'll be great fun" she said as she smiled. So we put the details in and then we only had to wait two days for the tickets to come in the post and then only three weeks to wait for the gig. I was so excited. **

**After we had ordered the tickets, Bella rang Charlie on his mobile which I laughed because the fact they had gone fishing and they wouldn't have wanted the phone ringing to scare away the fish. Charlie was great about it, he even suggested buying merchandise, so we decided to look at the merchandise that we could order, I decided to get a t-shirt that had bold letters on it saying 'I KNOW WHAT I AM' and Bella got something a little more subtle it was a t-shirt that had band of skulls written on the left part of the chest in like a hand written style logo.**

**They would take a week to arrive, but we were happy. So we decided to watch 'Kick Ass' it was awesome, and Bella was pritty happy with having watched it, after the Dvd she turned and looked at me without breaking her stare just looking, and my eyes locked on to hers, it was pretty hard not to. "Jacob.." she started to say but I looked at her and I could see a hint of saddness behind her eyes "Whats wrong Bella you okay about all of this ?" I asked her "Well I am but I'm worried about Edward" I felt a sudden down hearted feeling, but put a brave face on I cared about her as much as I did want to be with her so I have to the friend "What are you worried about Edward for Bella?" I asked kindly "Well I just hope he doesn't mind" she said looking at me and then opened her arms and wrapped them around my neck and putting her head next to mine, the warmth and closeness was amazing but I couldn't help but feel a slight hint of wanting to get her to stop because the fact that she was with Edward for me, made things hard to stop me having feelings for her. "I'm sure he will be fine with it Bella, and if not, then I'll still be here for you" I said hoping that made her feel at ease. She pulled away a little bit and look at me still holding her hands behind my head, "Your great Jacob" she said and then came back for a quick cuddle, and then let go and sat next to be again with a smile. "Well I am enjoying this, its great hanging out with you Jacob. We have to do this more" I smiled and felt great "Well I'd love that Bella, I hope we do" I said not wanting to expect too much or hope for too much. **

**Just then Bella's phone rang "Edward!" she said startled and then took the phone in the other room, a few moments after she left the room, Charlie came back in the room with Billy they both looked very happy "Well take a look at this one Jacob!" he said loudly compared to the quietness that had been left in the room since Bella had left "Wow" I said quite impressed with the catch, "That's gonna be nice for tea" I said with a smile. Charlie looked at me and then said "where's Bella at Jacob" She went into the other room because Edward called her" he looked at me and rolled his eyes "She never gets five minutes with that guy" he mumbled as he started to put away his fishing gear and organize parts of his fishing gear as well "Well Charlie, Jacob here is a fine boy I'm sure Bella would be better of with him" he said with a laugh at the end Charlie looked at him and smiled "Well Jacob is a good boy Billy" Then they went off talking about Fishing and then I sort of cancelled out the conversation. I just sat wondering whether Bella was okay and whether things were going to be okay with Edward. Before I could think anymore Bella walked in the room "Everything okay?" I asked feeling concerned "Well yeah, I haven't told him yet, but I'll mention it when I see him" I looked at her "When you next going to see him?" I wanted to know how long I would have to wait before the plans would be ruined and we wouldn't be going. "Tonight" she stated, I nodded Billy came in "Well Jacob come on son we will head off plus Embry was heading over," perhaps the blow would be a lot less of a hurt if I had Embry around to console me I said sarcastically to myself. "Okay dad just coming" I said "Well I'll be off Bella hope it goes well with Edward, give me a text" I said, and then handed her my phone and looked outside just feeling I knew the answer would be that we weren't going later on. She gave the phone back to me "I'll give you a text" she stated, and then I leaned in for a cuddle this time, I had to lean over her small body was so cute when I held her close to me, her warmth on my chest. I gave her a squeeze and then let go. **

**Then I walked out to the truck when me and Billy were in and ready to go I looked up to the second floor to see her looking out and waving so I waved back and gave her a smile. **

**Back at mine I put the TV on not watching it more just as background sound, waiting for Embry to turn up , it was nearly half past six when we got back. I felt anticipation to know whether things could go through or whether things had to change and we had to decide not to go, after the money Charlie had spent the only other option I could see was Edward coming with us. And the thought of that meant I would have to get one of the guys to come along so I didn't feel like a third wheel. **

**Next chapter**

**Me and Embry sat in anticipation my phone out on the coffee table and we were talking about how he would come along if Edward decided to crash the party, so to speak. "I can't see him being okay with it though Jacob, I mean especially after what you told me Bella said and that she was worrying if Edward would be okay with it" I looked at him and couldn't help but agree, "Charlie might make sure of it though he seems to think she spends too much time with him anyway" Embry nodded "Well that's a good point Jacob suppose we can only …" then the phone started to buzz a number came up that I didn't recognize, it was a message. I started to read it out "Hey Jacob its Bella, Edward wasn't too kool with it but my dad has told him that he thinks it'll be good for me to get out with friends and that he knows your dad and that it'll be good for me , so Edward has said okay fine to it," I looked at embry with a massive smile "Wooohoo!" I was ecstatic "Get in dude!" Embry yelled. **

"**I think we need to celebrate dude!" he continued smiling "Awh man I can't believe it this is awesome! How do you want to celebrate ?" I asked, "Well lets head on over to my place my family are away for the weekend, we could try out some of my dad liquor" he said looking ecstatic "Well I dunno are you sure dude I mean I don't want us to get into trouble" I said slightly concerned, "Aaaah who's gonna know plus we could get Quil over and who knows who else , it'll be fun". I wasn't sure what I thought but I cudn't see any hard in it "Well what are we waiting for?" I asked as I stood up to head to grab my jacket, "Right come on then!" Embry said eager to get away, I told my dad I was staying over Embry's for the night, and then we left to walk over there.**

**The sky was getting dark so we half jogged the way not wanting to be out in the woodland after dark, when we got to Embry's the sky was completely black, Embry got his key out and opened the front door. "Well come on Jacob" he said welcoming me in. "come on ill show you were this cabinet is" he said smiling. We walked into the hall way and then into the dining room, there was a dark oak cabinet that was situated on the far wall, behind the table and one of the chairs, there was a little key in the lock already, Embry turned the lock and we heard it crack open, the door squeaked open. It was full of glass bottles all different colours and sizes, browns, and clear, orange and blue. I was intrigued. Embry moved to the side and stood up right grabbing some small glasses on the way up. "So Jacob What do you like the look of what should we try first" I looked at him "What you've never done this before" I said surprised.**

"**I have but since its your first time I thought I'd let you choose, I picked the blue one last time. It was sweet but had a burn to it when it went down , I didn't need much I'll put it that way" he said laughing. "When did you try it Embry?" I asked curious as to when he'd done this without either me or Quill knowing about it. "Well, when my parents went away one weekend, me and my brother got bored and decided to do something random" he said. It made sense and sounded about right. "Oooh I see" I said. "So …? Which one? " Embry said slightly insisting. I looked at them slightly intimidated wondering how I was going to feel, what it was going to taste like, would it be fun "Hows about we try that clear one, looks like water anyway , can't taste of much" I said Embry smiled "okay dude lets try it" he opened the bottle and smelled it and moved away his head quickly and coughing "Whoa dude, would definatly say it has a taste and bad smell " he said then laughing. "Awh man lets choose something else" I said, **

"**Nah dude come on lets try it we could have one and then move on to something else then" Embry said eager. "Okay then" I said smiling starting to get into the spirit, so he poured us a little in the bottom of the glass, " I'm just going to down it" I said "I don't want to taste it" I said slightly laughing but being as serious as ever, I swallowed it and the taste left my face screwed up and my lips puckered outward, my forehead crunched up and I let out a sound of disgust. "Awh man my throat" I spluttered out while coughing. Embry did the same but after we both had the reaction we started laughing. "Think we need to mix that with something" Embry suggested. I agreed. **

**He ran into the kitchen and found a bottle of soda pop, and placed it on the table, "Right what next" I said, so we tried the blue one, then we tried the orange they were both sweet like he said but had an afterburn, after that we tried to clear spirit with some soda pop and it went down very quickly, then we decided to try the brown liquid and decided that the spirits needed soda pop with them, they were just too potent. By this point I felt like everything was funny, we were talking about old times and laughing at stuff that had happened. Then my phone buzzed, it was a message from Bella, "Dude I have a message from Bella" I said feeling I was slightly slurring the words. "What does it say man?" Embry asked. I clicked view on the message and read it first it said 'Hey Jacob Hope your nights going well glad we can go to this gig on the 6****th**** of August' I read it out to Embry and he nodded and smiled, you didn't text her back before did you. Then I looked at him and felt a sharp shock of I should have. I grabbed my phone and started to text her back 'Me to Bella and I'm glad Edward is okay with it too, glad Charlie's got my back, I'm looking forward to it x' I sent the message. It felt great finally having a way of contacting her when I didn't see her. **

**I looked at Embry "So what did you say, are you gonna regret it in the morning?" he asked with a half sarcastic smile, I laughed " No.." I said pausing "I just said I was looking forward to it to, and glad that Charlie has got my back, and that Edward is okay with it" I looked at him for his reaction, "Damn so no drama then" he said laughing. I laughed with him "What? Isn't that a good thing, I mean a drama especially at the moment would probably be a bad thing" Embry looked at me, "Yeah Your right buddy" he said "Suppose you got to keep everyone happy at the moment dude, you just want to be happy about the gig, take it one thing at a time". I smiled, "Yeah, dude your right. One thing at a time".**


End file.
